Chemistry of two
by Mettlei
Summary: High school AU. It all started with Hidan's arms full of unconscious Neji, who knows how it's going to end... Yaoi. OOC. Hidan/Neji...
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: __**language (lots of it)**__, underage intoxication._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji._

_An: the story is going to be around 30k words if people are interested of course. If not I don't see the point to publish. Also the story doesn't have a real plot, it's to be taken light heartedly. Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Sasuke will take part and there will be hints of other pairings..._

_...Chemistry of two..._

...

Hidan was standing by the wall letting the bright lights of the club dance over his face as he sipped his whiskey with tiny measured sips, his violet eyes were narrowed.

Neji Hyuuga and him were familiar for quite a while now. Familiar meaning Neji being a smug bitch and openly showing dislike towards him which Hidan returned with great pleasure, he couldn't stand the smug rich boy... he couldn't stand the way Neji's long chocolate hair were sparkling and waving as the guy moved, he hated those oddly pale eyes looking at him like he was dirt, he hated Neji's lean and nearly petite, comparing to him, body having some unearthly grace.

He hated Neji Hyuuga for being perfect.

They were both from rich families and they were both studying in the same private school...Neji being almost four years younger than him, they didn't cross their paths in school much but still they had met and they had established a relationship of dislike and mockery.

His violet eyes turned into slits when the said Hyuuga came to him swaying and sipping on a yellow liquid looking at him with a sneer. "Hidan...always here at Fridays aren't you, desperate to get laid eh?"

He just shook his head looking away from the arrogant bastard chuckling lowly. "It's not me rubbing against strangers asking to be fucked up the ass, bitch."

Neji then leaned closer in a rather drunken manner. "It's called dancing you shitfaced fucker!"

"Then dance away Hyuuga, don't get in my face!"

"And you stop staring at my ass, you're not getting any!"

Hidan was seething, watching the drunken bastard move away straight for the dance floor throwing the thin arms around a random guys shoulders starting to shamelessly grind against the guy.

He didn't want any... nope, he didn't...

His jaw clenched together dangerously as he chugged down the whiskey still watching the Hyuuga, who now moved for the bar or more like was tugged there by the stranger. It was clear to him what the stranger wanted from the Hyuuga and it was clear the Hyuuga barely knew up from down so the stranger had good chances of getting some.

He didn't know why he followed when the stranger pulled the Hyuuga for the back door, but follow he did.

Stepping out of the club and in the fresh air, he scrunched his nose noticing more than two couples groping and moaning not far away... Hidan was free minded but fucking in a dirty alley was too low even for him.

He spotted Neji, the ass-length hair was hard to miss, the arrogant bastard was pushed against the wall by the stranger and the same stranger was holding a pill before Neji's lips urging to open the mouth.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, it was ecstasy.

"Don't want it... let me go." Neji grunted out turning the head to the opposite direction from Hidan.

Hidan's eyebrows slightly pulled up at Hyuuga's words.

"Oh c'mon babe, open your mouth it'll feel real great afterwards."

"Don't call me that and let go..." Neji insisted pushing on the guy's chest but the fragile hand was pushed away as the guy pressed more weight against the Hyuuga.

"What's the matter? You were the one grinding your cock against me and now you don't want it?" the stranger leered, grinding hips into the smaller ones hard, hard enough for Hidan to see Neji wince and squirm.

"I was putting on a show for someone, you fucker! Let me go!"

Hidan's eyebrows there disappeared under his platinum coloured hair...Neji was putting on a show? He smirked, little bitch... he was ready to bet his balls the show was meant for him.

"Stupid whore..." the stranger snarled and Hidan heard Neji yelp as the guy forced the ecstasy into Neji's mouth pulling on the long brown hair harshly turning the petite brunet around facing the wall, Neji was squirming and kicking as the guy literally ripped the Hyuuga's tight jeans open.

Hidan kind of felt sorry for the stranger, because the fucker didn't even have the chance to react as Hidan pulled him away from the squirming Neji and knocked the guy out cold. Turning back to Neji he wondered is the smug bastard into some sort of shock, Neji remained facing the wall and trembling.

Shrugging mentally he grabbed a bony shoulder and turned the Hyuuga around.

"You stupid idiot, you all right?" he asked trying to sound more annoyed than concerned.

Neji's eyes went wide looking at him and then at the unconscious stranger on the ground just to look back at him. "I swallowed it!" the Hyuuga deadpanned and Hidan was pulled into the Hyuuga by his black shirt the pale fingers fisting it without mercy. "That fucker gave me some pill and I fucking swallowed it!"

"And I should care _because_? Besides it was ecstasy... go home and sleep it off."

"How do you know... that was your doing!"

"You're a fucking retard you know that? I was just here and saw the pill, you moron and why should I punch the guy if it would be my doing... stupid dumb-fuck." But Neji kept holding on to his shirt and for reasons unknown he didn't push the long haired guy away.

"I'm dizzy..."

"You're dizzy because you're drunk...the pill couldn't take effect yet."

"He ripped my jeans..." Neji kept blabbing looking down at the ruined pants and the black boxer briefs slightly showing.

"I don't give a fuck what he did..." but he still wasn't moving away. The thing was...even if he would be heartless enough, he couldn't just leave Neji like this because of their families knowing each other...

A long finger was jabbed in his broad chest repeatedly. "I know you don't! You did this just so you could..." Neji was interrupted by a hiccup. "...throw it in my face, you're such a low bastard, I swear I..." another hiccup. "...Hate you!"

Hidan had to try real hard to keep his face straight, Neji Hyuuga suddenly gained some...almost cute quality. But hey, he still hated him or more like, he really wanted to...

Hidan could only gasp when Neji's body pressed against him and his muscled arms automatically wrapped around Hyuuga's chest.

Great... he had full hands of an unconscious Neji.

And he didn't crave much for anyone to see him carrying a limp hairy bundle of arrogance around, the police for example might question him and blame him for the Hyuuga's drugged state and knowing the smug bitch Neji would confirm it when the conciseness would be regained... just to spite him.

Growling and snarling he hoisted the numb body on his shoulder, it wasn't like he could leave Neji here in the alley...that would be... just low and he would get killed twice for it! Once by his own father and once by Neji's uncle...no doubt!

He opted to take the Hyuuga for his apartment simply because it was few blocks away. Stalking through the city wasn't very hard since half of the people were in worse state than Neji and the other half simply didn't care.

Neji still perched on one of his shoulders fire-men style he fished out his keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door carrying the light bastard for his living room where he dropped it on the couch, not looking back, he went to lock his door and switch on the lights.

He was grimacing constantly, he really and truly didn't want Neji here. The bastard hated his guts and he preferred to stay away for his own sanity.

He would kick the Hyuuga out as soon as that one was back to being half sober or at least half conscious.

Walking back into his living room after he had taken a quick shower he wondered should he throw some kind of blanket over the lump on his couch. Decided not to, the bitch deserved to be cold.

Crawling into his bed sporting a black vest and black boxer briefs he was still scowling deeply, growling he got out and walked for his closet pulling out the spare blanket and went for the living room that was supposed to be empty of drunken drugged smug bastards, he threw the blanket over the small form and flinched when Neji sat up straight, eyes wide.

Great!

"What? H-Hidan? Where the hell...? You bastard! Pervert!"

Just great!

"How am I a bastard for taking your unconscious ass to my place stupid cock-sucker?"

"Why are you almost naked?" Neji was screeching and it was getting on Hidan's nerves but he tried to remain calm even when Neji stood up with the jeans still ripped open and with the long hair messed, the pretty pale face scrunched up in anger.

"Because I'm going to bed... now you want to get the fuck out of here or what? I don't care if you sleep on the couch just be gone before I wake up!" with that said he turned to walk for his room, he stopped when the back of his head met his couch cushion, surely thrown by Neji.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to take me home! I'm not gonna sleep at your place and I have no idea where I am!"

"Though luck, bitch... sleep or get lost, I don't care just keep away from me."

"You're the worst you know that Hidan...? You're just too...cold to be human, why did you take me here in the first place?" the slight hurt and desperation in the rich voice made him turn around even though he kept his face annoyed.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Huh? Leave you there in that alley unconscious and high on ecstasy for random people to do as they please, should I have left you there and maybe strip you down for easier access... yeah Neji, I'm totally a cold bastard for fucking helping you, guess what you're right... here I'll just _fix_ my mistake." He finished advancing fast and grabbing the long haired male by the upper arm dragging Neji across the room.

"What are you doing...let go..."

"I'm throwing you out." He said and then he... fell on his knees, he didn't expect the knee in his _crotch_...it hurt like a bitch.

Cupping his family jewels he squeezed his eyes shut growling to himself and promising to castrate the Neji as soon as his balls didn't feel like dropping off.

"Don't dare to just throw me out... I can't go home like this... I'm drugged for fucks sake..."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he choked out through gritted teeth, he wasn't even listening to Neji, he needed ice and now damn it... this was the way Neji was, too self important and conceited beyond the fucking belief.

He felt delicate hands on his shoulders, it made him flinch.

"Hey...uhh...come for the couch...I-I'll help you."

"You fucking just kicked my balls and you want me to go for the couch? Neji... just get the fuck out of here..." and he was serious. Thank god the kick wasn't hard but still... pushing himself up slowly he ignored the silent form beside him as he went for the coffee table grabbing his wallet and pulling out a bill.

"Take the money and catch a taxi I don't care just get the fuck out of my sight..." Neji was standing there looking kind of dazed but didn't take the offered bill. Growling he pushed the money into Neji's jean pocket and pointed for the door before he fell with his ass on the couch and returned to cupping his hurt man pride.

"Should I bring you some ice?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you I can't go home like this...my uncle will kill me."

"Then go to one of your fuck-buddies."

"Those rumours are just rumours, I don't have any."

"Fuck if I care Neji..."

"Hidan..."

"What do you want?" the pain was gone and Hidan was one of those idiots that were angry only while they were in pain, he however remained majorly pissed off he didn't turn his head but he knew the delicate body of Neji's was standing beside him.

"What's the time...was I out for long?"

"Two hours max. Its near two in the morning now get out!"

"Does it still hurt?"

"No seriously, are you enjoying this? Or are you just dumb gender confused _girl_, yes it fucking hurts, you kneed me in the balls and I swear when I can stand I'll return the favour that of course if you really have the balls."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice..."

"You're doing an excellent job! You deserve a fucking medal, seriously!" the sarcasm was dripping from his voice thickly and Hidan groaned half desperate half crazed when the Hyuuga sat beside him on the couch, he refused to look at the guy, refused!

"You offered me to stay here on the couch so I will...get lost."

Amazing! It was simply amazing! They were in _his_ apartment for crying out loud...

"I really regret the last hours of my life..." he choked out getting up from the couch only a little stiffly, he recovered fast.

"Can I use your shower?"

Hidan spun around on his heel his magenta eyes dangerous before he noticed that Neji was all flushed and it clicked to him that the bastard was drugged after all, just because Neji didn't let him know that there were effects didn't mean the smug-queen wasn't feeling them.

"No, you can't fucking touch anything here, only the couch and the blanket I so mercifully got for you."

Neji was about to object he saw the plump lips part but he butted in. "Shut up, I'm serious...sleep or I'm strangling you, it's a promise." Neji's eyes were narrowed but oddly glazed over and the fact that the arrogant bastard laid down awkwardly on the couch only proved that it was drugs deciding Neji's moves and actions, Neji would never obey him like this.

He stayed long enough to see Neji pull the white blanket over the lean body and close the lavender coloured eyes, then Hidan left to his bedroom leaving the door ajar just in case Neji would...choke on his own vomit or something... he didn't care of course it was just that... it would be hard to explain to their families, _nothing_ more.

He was exhausted and the whiskey he had consumed gave him a pleasant buzz, half asleep he snuggled into his black sheets turning to face the wall letting out a half amused chuckle at Neji's antics.

His nostrils flared dangerously when the weight on his bed shifted indicating that he was alone no longer.

He was about to turn around and ask what the hell when one of those small almost too delicate hands laid on his shoulder gently, he felt Neji's hot breath over his ear. "There are people trying to get into your apartment!"

"_What_?"

"I'm serious... I could hear them whispering behind your door..."

That was it, he barked out a laughter turning on his back pleased to see Neji absolutely serious about this despite the red cheeks and dazed eyes even Neji's breathing was laboured and hard.

"You're hearing things and probably seeing things... calm down and get back to sleep...it's just the drugs."

Neji stared at him as If trying to see lies in his eyes.

And then Neji laid down...putting a thin arm over his vest clad chest...nuzzling into him with the flushed face on his shoulder...

"I...meant the _couch,_ Neji...the couch!" His voice was suddenly all croaky and he didn't like it one bit... he didn't like how powerfully the scent of Neji attacked his senses and how he could feel Neji's jean covered slender legs against his own muscled naked ones... too close... the warmness and...and...just _Neji_ was too close... way too close.

"No... and I'm gonna sleep close to a wall..." with that said Neji was climbing over him and all he could do was watch with his jaw slightly parted as the petite form first straddled him then rolled to the side and snuggled up to him once more. "Now when they break in they won't be able to get to me so easy..."

Hidan decided that was what they called 'drugged logic'.

He couldn't help but chuckle."You dumb bitch, do you realise where are you? Do you even know in _whose_ bed are you right now? To whom you're _cuddling_ up to?" it wasn't all that easy to keep his body still, the muscles in his arms were jerking wanting to maybe, possibly... just _maybe_ wrap it around the-...no! He didn't want that... it was Neji fucking Hyuuga for god's sake.

The same guy who always snapped at him and tried to degrade him until he was seething and fighting against the urge to kill And the funny thing was, no matter how angry he was or how ready he was to just grab Neji and wrap his fingers around the pale neck, he couldn't...could fucking not... and he was sure Neji had figured out the fact that he was unable to actually hit or hurt the guy...and now it was Neji's favourite teasing material... the bitch literally _taunted_ him...

"Yes I do..."

"Then kindly fuck off..."

Neji didn't move, just pulled the blanket higher and got more comfortable curling up against his side even as much as shifting his arm so the lean body could settle nicely under his arm.

"Neji—"

"Shut up, the couch's not comfortable..."

"I hope you realise Neji that if we would be in reversed positions I would be face down in the gutter with thugs butt-fucking my corpse... don't expect anything to change just because you're scared to show your drugged ass to your uncle... fucking pussy."

The fact that Neji didn't retaliate was strange or it just further proved that the Hyuuga is not able to use brain right now or maybe it meant that Neji realised Hidan was right, however it was it seemed that his only choice was to settle down and sleep.

"At least put your head on a pillow not me and...fuck, just move away." He groaned out pushing unto Neji's shoulder shaking his head in disbelief when Neji just murmured something and didn't budge the plump lips quirked in a little amused smile.

"Fine...whatever..." with that he let his head fall back on the pillow. Surprisingly it didn't take him much to fall asleep despite one arrogant bastard sprawled halfway over him.

...

_An: so...if anyone is interested I can update really fast..._

_Mettlei..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: still the same...lots of swearing and stuff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't make money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji..._

_An: I didn't expect the interest the story got! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you find the story enjoyable... _

_...chemistry of two..._

When Hidan woke up, he stretched keeping his eyes closed, they popped open when he remembered what had happened. Snapping his head to the side he sighed when the bed was free of drugged Hyuuga. Sitting up he scowled and then got up grudgingly moving for his bathroom where he spent good ten minutes trying to wake up and brushing his teeth.

He wouldn't mind breakfast but he didn't dare to burn down the whole apartment building, a nice cup of coffee that's what he needed. He went for his small kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks leaning heavily on the door frame, his jaw refusing to stay in place properly.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing...?"

In his kitchen there was Neji...who else, it wasn't like he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend... and Neji was...well, fresh out of shower it seemed and...and... dressed in..._his_ favourite black t-shirt, except that for Neji it was ridiculously too big hanging limply over the delicate shoulders, reaching almost to the mid-thigh...to see Neji's naked smooth legs left him dry-mouthed and the long damp hair did the same and god-damn-it Neji was _cooking_.

"Fixing breakfast..."

"Why are you still here? Why...? What do you want from me?"

"What you're fussing about? I just decided to... just sit down will you?"

"No I fucking wont... it's almost midday and you're long since sober... get your things and get out."

"My clothes are right now being washed, you can't expect me to go home smelling like cheap booze, it's bad enough I had to sleep in them, some host you are..."

Hidan's face was scrunched up, his lips puckered and his eyebrows raised up as he was nodding at the wall listening... he couldn't believe Neji, that self important voice and self important speech... it was almost funny. And he wasn't all that sure it would be smart to say anything either because now he was sure Neji is secretly mentally unstable. Wasn't it obvious Hidan disliked Neji? Wasn't it obvious before last night that Neji hated Hidan... what the hell was the bitch trying to do?

He hated to be confused.

A plate with eggs and bacon was placed before him along with a mug of coffee and a fork placed on the side of his plate neatly. Neji was sitting across from him with the pale smug face cutely blushed as the Hyuuga picked up his own fork and dug into a fried egg.

His food was poisoned! It was the _only_ logical explanation!

Hoping that at least the coffee wasn't poisoned he picked the mug up and sipped a little surprised at the richness of it. He loved it bitter. Sliding his fingers through his messed platinum hair tickling his neck he sipped some more, feeling it wake him up. For all its worth he couldn't figure why was the sudden change in Neji's behaviour. Why wasn't he getting insulted left and right? Why...

Watching Neji's rosy lips part to take in the food he felt himself drool...because he was hungry of course...yea, right. Damn it...

He had to get Neji out of his sight before he does something retarded like humiliate himself and let the smug bastard know he was crushing madly on him.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Shut up!" he grumbled snapping his violet eyes to the food and picking up his fork, even worse... the bastard appeared could cook.

Plate empty, he leaned back against the chair sipping his coffee, watching Neji stand up and collect their plates putting them into the sink and starting the water to wash them.

Hidan didn't care much he was watching his shirt... or more like the being in his shirt... or more like the delicious line where his shirt ended and Neji's naked legs were revealed, he choked on his coffee realising that Neji must be completely naked underneath.

Unfortunately his coughing made Neji turn and Neji turning caused Hidan blush faintly triggering his anger for his own stupidity.

"You okay?"

"Fuck off...don't talk to me."

Neji turned back for the sink and Hidan realised that... Neji obeying him was like some sort of...high.

But it also unsettled him because he knew the brunette well enough to know it wasn't something Neji would normally do.

But then again he _didn__'t _know Neji at all, he knew only the nasty bits Neji was showing him...up till now.

"More coffee?" Neji asked suddenly too close and too nicely, standing right beside him letting the t-shirt brush against his bare arm, Neji was apparently staring in his coffee mug, Hidan pushed it away growling and standing up, leaving the kitchen as fast as he could without running.

"I said don't talk to me..." he grumbled already in the living room popping down on the couch throwing the blanket Neji was supposed to use last night on the floor ignoring the fact that Neji had obviously neatly folded it up.

It wasn't long till the long haired pale prick joined him in the living room and even though Hidan was making damn clear that he is watching the television his violet eyes followed the tiny body moving in front of him grabbing the blanket up from the floor and folding it anew.

"Where should I put it since it seems to bother you?"

"Should I get you a maid's outfit?"

"Don't be mean."

"Fuck you Neji... I wanted you out of here from the minute I carried your limp ass in here... and why are you playing nice, what are you trying to accomplish here? We're not even mildly on friendly terms, all you ever do is mock me with that stupid mouth of yours so unless you're Neji's twin brother I never knew about, get out."

"My clothes are still in the washing machine, you will have to wait." Neji said simply and sat beside him the pale eyes on the TV screen.

Hidan was staring at Neji from the side, put aside the fact that the arrogant bastard was the most beautiful human being he had seen, Hidan was now feeling like _he_ was the ass here treating Neji bad...but that wasn't true... Neji was the evil here!

A little black cell phone vibrated on the coffee table placed near a set of keys and few bills, he figured those were Neji's belongings therefore he looked at the creature sitting beside him with raised eyebrows.

Neji's brown and neat eyebrows were twitching as if the guy would desperately try to ignore the mechanical device along with Hidan's staring.

Snarling Hidan leaned forward picking up the black cell surprised when Neji lunged for it hissing at him like a wild cat. Surprised he looked at the screen 'Hiashi Hyuuga' Hidan knew it was Neji's uncle. Hidan being the son of a man who owned the 'Yagakure corp.' knew quite a bit of the Hyuuga family since the 'Hyuuga corp.' were tightly linked with his father's business. He figured that's how their mutual dislike begun.

Hidan's father and Neji's uncle expected them to be friends since one day they would take over the business and would have to work together, well that had obviously failed.

Neji was in Hiashi's care since Hizashi Neji's father passed away, that's how it worked in the Hyuuga family despite the fact that Neji's mother was still alive and absolutely able to take care of her son...some fucked up traditions Hidan didn't and didn't want to understand.

Hidan and his own father got along perfectly, Hidan was studying and as long as he kept his grades good his father provided him with this lovely small apartment and money for everything he needed and could think of... his only duty was to take over the company when his father would retire. It was simple as that...his father though had once mentioned that he should be nice to Neji because Neji had it worse...

Another reason for him to feel like an ass for being rude but it was Neji who always snapped at him and tried to maim him.

"If you don't want to talk, just don't...what's your problem?" he groaned out gasping when the black mechanical wonder was snatched out of his hands nearly ripping few of his fingers off.

"I have to answer, he called twice already..." the perfect human being hissed and Hidan couldn't help but see some sort of fear flicker in the oddly pale eyes. "Be quiet!"

"Y-yes?" Neji answered and Hidan was furrowing his brows madly... Neji just fucking stuttered and it was clear as day the arrogant bastard was freaked out.

"_Neji didn't I tell you what's going to happen to you if you choose to disobey? Where are you and what have you been doing? It so irresponsible of you to not..."_

Hidan listened and so did Neji... he realised that Neji wasn't about to say anything and he realised Neji was shying away from him so he couldn't hear the conversation, well too bad the man raised his voice, Hidan could hear every single word.

"_...you leave me no choice but to punish you, you should take example from Hinata!"_

When he noticed Neji shaking he sighed... he couldn't help it... Neji was a bastard and he was a bastard too but he couldn't help it! He stood up taking the little black cell out of Neji's hand before the brunette could react.

Hidan placed it against his own ear. _"Sir?"_ he asked politely pushing his palm on Neji's chest when that tried to snatch the phone from him looking at him with wide pleading eyes.

"_Who is this?"_

"_Hidan..." _he answered knowing that further explanation was unnecessary. _"Neji's been here with me all night." _He explained putting his hand unceremoniously unto Neji's mouth to silence the freaked out bastard.

" _you see he has this incredibly difficult project on chemistry and since I went through it last year I said I could help...so that's what we've been doing... you don't mind do you? It's just that we really don't have the time during the week, with all the lectures and–" _he was about to blab on but thankfully the strict man interrupted his lie.

"_Oh no, no I don't mind... I'm glad to hear you two are getting along... your father and I have a meeting today as well...well, tell Neji to inform me next time and...good luck with the project!"_

"_Thank you sir, have a nice day..."_ with that said he pressed the little red button taking his hand off of Neji's smooth lips, he placed the cell phone on the table and went for the kitchen to get more coffee and to avoid Neji asking questions.

But Neji of course followed him in the kitchen standing beside him with the little pale toes bare on his tiled floor. Fuck, why was Neji so... protectable around him now.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, the breakfast wasn't poisoned."

Something weird happened then... Neji chuckled and it wasn't one of those nearly evil snarls he had heard before, it was a normal amused chuckle... it sounded...nice. He couldn't help but feel his lips twitch in a small smile as he poured the nearly black liquid into a mug. And damn those little perfect pale toes!

"Well, thank you."

"Whatever... I still want you gone."

"And what about the chemistry project? It is after all incredulously difficult!"

"Very funny..." it _was_ funny though because his lips were still quirked upwards even when he started to walk back for his living room hearing Neji's soft footsteps against the floor.

"As if I would and could actually help you with something like that...as I recall you said I'm dumber than a retarded monkey fucked up in the brain by a horde of rhinos." Those really were Neji's words taken from a month ago... he had a good memory or maybe he just remembered everything Neji had said...whatever.

"You tripped me while I was on stairs! I could break my neck! What did you expect me to call you?"

Okay so that was true also... but as an excuse... he grabbed Neji's shirt collar when he realised the smug bastard would roll down the stairs, bruised red neck was a small price to pay, wasn't it...

Okay so they were both guilty...whatever.

"Well I wouldn't have done it..." Hidan said importantly sitting on the couch and watching Neji sit next to him with the black t-shirt riding up the smooth tights. "...If...if you wouldn't have ..." his mind was blank, he was sure he had a good reason to give back but the damn pale skin...it made him gulp before he looked at the lavender eyes inspecting him. "...Whatever, it was your fault."

"I only stated you looked sexy that day..."

"Yeah...with sarcasm dripping left and right."

Neji leaned back on the couch causing the shirt to ride up further. "You _are_ dumb!"

Wait...

Neji was...serious back then?

"..."

"I'm gonna go check if the clothes are ready..."

Neji disappeared leaving him there sitting with his coffee mug in his numb fingers.

Shrugging he put his coffee down and went for his bedroom where he pulled on random faded blue jeans leaving his black vest and neglecting the socks, Neji strolling around half naked was nice though, hopefully those clothes would shrink to dolls size in his machine...yeah.

What the hell was he thinking anyway...

"Well, I guess I'll be going then..." came Neji's soft voice making him spin around and pause at Neji's dressed up state, damn washing machine!

Neji was back in his little shirt and the jeans the pale delicate hands tugging on the front where the button was ripped off not letting the _beauty_ hide the little strip of black briefs.

"I left the shirt I borrowed in the bathroom..." Neji murmured turning with a sudden blush after sliding the lavender eyes up and down his now jean covered legs and hips, but Neji was turning away and going for the living room, this time Hidan followed and watched Neji take the cell and money from the table stuffing it in his pockets leaving the bill he tucked in Neji's jeans yesterday on the table.

"I'll see you at school, maybe you can keep back from pulling my hair and pushing me into lockers for a change...? People rumour that you're doing it because you don't know how to express your feelings in other ways."

Hidan's violet eyes narrowed even though there was a pink colour on his cheekbones now, thankfully Neji wasn't facing him the brown long hair was hanging down one side hiding the pale face.

"Apparently those people don't know how big of a bitch you can be."

Neji turned to him giving him an odd humourless smile. "Let's make something clear once and for all, shall we?"

Hidan kept calm as the bastard approached him with steady moves and then grabbed his hand, he jerked but let Neji lead it.

"I am not a female, do not call me a bitch!" with those words his hand was rather firmly pressed against Neji's crotch.

His jaw dropped, sure it dropped and his violet eyes looked into the Neji's light ones having to look down because Neji was shorter than him, he was stupefied to say the least, he could feel it alright, Neji was no female...

The urge to move his hand and push it into the ripped jeans and under the briefs was maddening.

"Is it clear?"

"Can't feel a thing, Hyuuga."

Oh please fall for it! C'mon push my hand in your little skimpy boxers!

But Neji just smirked and released his hand, Hidan let it fall reluctantly, mouth dry and heart racing he remained standing there rather lamely watching Neji shuffle for the door.

"Wait a minute, you idiot!" he growled out stiffly going for the door as well, his jeans were a bit uncomfortable at the front right now, he snatched a simple black hoodie from the hangers by his door and pushed it into Neji's hands. "Wear it if you don't want your uncle wondering why I ripped your jeans while studying chemistry."

Without a word Neji accepted and pulled on the too big hoodie, Hidan coughed, Neji looked cute in anything that was few sizes too big for the Hyuuga and sexy in anything that was tight... he was screwed however Neji was dressed. The beauty left the long hair under the hoodie he figured it was because it was rather windy outside, imagine that hair flying everywhere, the sight would cause many car crashes.

Neji left giving him a miniature parting smile to which he just nodded.

Well... what an odd weekend...

...

_An: let me know what you think... _

_Mettlei..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: uhh the same as before... lots of language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings:... Hidan/Neji..._

_An: thank you for the reviews, I'm super-happy this story is getting some attention despite the crackish pairing. Enjoy..._

_...Chemistry of two..._

Monday morning Hidan dressed up in his favourite black jeans and a blood red shirt over his black vest and went for the school.

He spotted Neji only at lunch's break, the long haired brunette as usual had the hair in a loose ponytail, the delicate body dressed into simple and maybe just a bit too tight grey jeans and a button up white shirt short enough to show off the wide metallic belt and the round ass.

Neji was apparently looking for something in his locker not paying attention to anyone around and Hidan was walking down the hallway with his usual buddies Deidara and Itachi by his side, of course he couldn't resist using his broad shoulder to push Neji just hard enough to hear a gasp, Hidan however was grinning.

Neji turned and narrowed the lavender eyes at him. "Did that boost your gargantuan ego?"

He just nodded and winked and then turned carrying on his walk down for the cafeteria.

"You know Hidan, it's rather obvious you like the Hyuuga."

"Shut up Uchiha!" Hidan growled. Itachi Uchiha his best buddy of sorts was just too smart for his own good and the quality that pissed off Hidan the most about Itachi was the keen sense to notice every-fucking-thing.

"Yeah, un... he's like one of those bullies in elementary school crushing on the guy he keeps bullying, un!" Deidara chirped while hanging on Itachi's arm, Deidara was Itachi's boyfriend and Hidan really liked the couple and he liked his best friends blonde soul-mate but dear lord Deidara was annoying. Always agreeing with Itachi and always poking the little cute nose in his business.

"Shut up... I'm not...crushing on him and I'm not bullying him and...whatever, he's a smug...bastard."

Itachi made a noise which Hidan was sure was meant as a snort. "My brother Sasuke is friends with Neji and he says Neji sure as hell has a crush on you."

"What?" he turned on his heel to face Itachi so fast that he got dizzy but that was okay because his ears were ringing after what he just heard.

Itachi smirked. "I would know, you already know Neji is often staying with Sasuke... you know the whole friendship between Hyuuga's and Uchiha's... and Sasuke is his best friend... don't worry my brother is far from gay... but anyway... Sasuke knows things and he says Neji has a crush for you."

"Bullshit!" oh but he hoped it was true.

"Hidan, you know Itachi is right, un."

Hidan's finger connected with the blonde's fragile chest. "You would say Itachi is right even when the damn weasel would proclaim that the pope is Bin Laden's son." To that Deidara seemingly didn't find a comeback and they carried their walk for the lunch in relative silence.

Until Itachi out of nowhere stretched an arm and pulled a grumpy looking younger version of himself out of the crowd. Hidan was met eye to eye with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke and Hidan had to say that both brothers were blessed with terribly good looks and he also really hoped that the guy standing before him wasn't gay like Itachi had assured.

"Hey Sasuke..." Itachi drawled in a bored tone. "Can you help me out? This dumb shit doesn't believe your friend Neji has a crush on him."

Sasuke smirked right into Hidan's face. "Hey Hidan, Neji told me what happened the Friday night..."

Oh no'es! Hidan kept quiet noticing Itachi's eyes narrow dangerously, great now he will have to listen to his friends scolding him for not sharing the information.

"I think you should just ask him out or something, I mean I don't know you that good at all but it feels like I do because Neji keeps blabbing about you. Hidan this, Hidan that...anyway, I have to go." Sasuke left then patting his shoulder. Hidan wondered did the Uchiha's were born so everyone around them automatically liked them. Decided it really was so, not without a reason Itachi and Sasuke were the drooling object of the whole school and human kind.

Itachi was giving him 'I told you so' look and Deidara hanging down Itachi's arm was giving him 'Itachi told you so' look.

"He's still a smug bastard... I don't like him...at all."

Such a sore liar he was.

...

Tuesday he was going for math when a smirking Sasuke walked up to him in the hallway, they shook hands. "Just so you know dude, Neji might try to rip your head off... you see, my brother is a bastard, he caught Neji alone in the hallway and asked him questions... not the innocent kind... you should tell Itachi to keep his nose out of your business... because when a shaking Neji grips my shoulders and tells me he was just brain-fucked by my brother... the odds are Neji is damaged for life."

Hidan groaned gripping his nearly white hair in frustration. "Damn weasel playing a fucking match-maker."

"Well why don't you just have a talk with Neji?"

"Because... I don't know what are you all imagining but I fucking do not—"

"Don't like him?" Sasuke finished for him and then grinned. "...That's good because you see... _I do_... and since you don't I can go for the little yummy ass of-" Sasuke couldn't finish, Hidan saw red or black he didn't know but he knew Sasuke was pressed against the wall with his hand on the pale throat.

When Sasuke laughed at him he realised he has been fucked over. "Fuck, you're just like Itachi, dude." He growled letting the smirking Uchiha free.

Rubbing the hurt neck Sasuke fixed his shirt with the other hand. "He has a free period right now and he's sulking on the roof... see ya."

Fuck math! He was going for the roof.

Sasuke was right, Neji was sitting there with the back against the boulder looking up to the bright blue sky, Neji as usual during the school had a white button up shirt, all and all Hidan though Neji looked gorgeous.

"Hey..."Neji's head snapped to him and watched him sit down next to the arrogant being.

"Hey..." Neji returned the greeting, Hidan was smirking noticing the red sprinkle over Neji's cheeks.

"Uh I heard Itachi was...misbehaving..."

To his surprise Neji smirked and turned to him studying him from close up. "And you're here to check am I alright?"

"No...don't give a fuck."

"Or you just want to know what he said?"

"No...don't care!"

"Then why you're here?"

"Shut up!"

There was a silence that stretched rather uncomfortably Neji then shuffled and Hidan thought the smug hottie will surely leave but Neji just opened the bag and pulled out a black piece of cloth.

"Here, thanks for letting me use it..." Neji threw the hoodie in his lap and turned away returning to watching the sky.

He had an urge to sniff the hoodie just in case it wouldn't be washed and it would still have the Hyuuga's alluring scent. He resisted of course.

"Just for the sake of conversation...what did Itachi say?"

Neji chuckled taking a strand of chocolate coloured hair between pale fingers playing with it absentmindedly. "Itachi is your friend, didn't he tell you?"

"I didn't meet him yet, we have only one period together on Tuesdays and that was the first one so... yeah..."

"He just wanted to know my thoughts about you, that's all..."

"And...?"

"Well I told him that I think you're a dumbass."

Hidan smirked...what else did he expect...?

"Good 'cause I told them I think you're a smug bastard... otherwise they have this crazy idea of us liking each other..." he felt Neji look at him then but he kept watching somewhere in front of him smirking his naughty smirk...

"The guy who gave me ecstasy... he's one year your senior..."

"What? The fuckers from our school?" he looked at Neji then quite grateful for the change of subject and completely taken aback by the news.

Neji nodded with a little furrow of the neatly arched eyebrows. "Yes... I didn't know it either until he... just appeared before me today...he's not very charming... he told me I should watch my back and then Sasuke punched him..."

"What's his name?"

"Why?"

"...why what?"

"Why do you want to know his name?"

"Because Neji, I feel like punching someone and you're obviously too tiny for punching, you'd probably fall to pieces or something, how would I ever explain it to your uncle?"

"Hey! I am not weak, I can stand for myself!"

"Yea I could see that when that fucker had you against the wall."

"I was drunk!"

"Well then next time think before you start to grind yourself against strangers in the clubs...slut!"

"Fuck you! Ogre!"

"Bitch!"

"Hey!"

"What? Just because I know you have a dick doesn't mean you can't be a bitch." Hidan was hissing and Neji by now was red in the face and kind of kneeling up facing him from his side looking all ready to lunge and scratch away at his eyes.

Instead he received a slap...a real loud _bitch_-slap. It stung but he grabbed onto the wrist that had just insulted him and laughed realising that he was going to sport a red cheek for the rest of the day.

"Seriously Neji... don't Cross the line..." he released the thin wrist watching Neji blush harder and try to stand up, he pulled the brunet down on the knees again. "I maybe can't hit you for fuck knows what reasons but I'm sure as hell will spank your little ass if you do that again!" Neji spluttered after his words the usually pale cheeks going crimson before his eyes, Neji's eyes darted around frantically not making contact with his.

"Let me up!"

Oh he could tell the arrogant bastards pride was screaming, Neji was struggling like a wild animal cough in a net, he didn't let go, he held the pale wrist and watched the fury with a smirk on his lips till Neji apparently grew tired and _pouted_ looking away from him and plopping down on the roof on the jean clad backside. So close to him he could feel their outer thighs brushing.

Neji's head slumped down as if giving up or admitting defeat, for a while they were sitting there with Hidan holding the tiny hand in his on his lap and it wasn't hard to imagine they were a couple enjoying a lovely day.

"My uncle _ordered_ me to invite you for dinner..."

Oh so that's why the hung down head... he chuckled. "Well then...invite me...and do it nicely, you wouldn't want to upset your uncle..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" it didn't even sound like a question, more like an accusation, the lavender eyes finally looked at him, that's when Hidan realised how close exactly they were, he realised he could smell Neji's light scent and feel the hot breaths coming from the parted plump lips.

"And you would come?" the brunette finally asked when Hidan didn't say anything.

"You haven't asked yet."

"Fine you bastard... would you like to join my family for dinner some time?"

"Sure Neji... totally would _love_ it... of course... it's risky for you..."

"What?" in Hidan's opinion the confused look on Neji's face was simply priceless, adorable!

He smirked squeezing the hand he was holding. "Well, I could tell everything about how you were wasted, clubbing, swallowing random drugs, hitting on men some twice your age, crawling in my bed at night..."

Neji was absolutely like paper... he was absolutely sure he hasn't seen anyone so pale, the beauty gasped for air looking at him in a shocked way.

"So...care to listen for a deal?"

"No! I'll just say that you're too busy! Don't imagine you can...black-mail me into _anything_!"

Hidan laughed, shortly and evilly. "And I'll just show up randomly one evening and act shocked that you forgot to say I'm coming over..."

Neji's jaw dropped the pretty lips mouthed a silent word and then snapped shut. "What do you want?"

Oh he had it now... had it!

"Easy! You do..._everything_ I tell you to do... every-fucking-thing!" god, he was loving this and he was loving the desperation on Neji's face, he knew Neji was dying to smack his face and curse him into the ground or roof but Neji just breathed there probably not realizing that the hand Hidan was holding was trying to curl into a fist.

"T-there has to be some...guarantee you won't make me do...h-humiliating things..."

"Nope... it's the way I said... you do everything and whatever I say till the dinner and I'm going to your place and act like we're best friends and you're a saint!" he watched Neji with narrowed eyes, smiling, Neji's colour was changing now from paper to red once more.

Neji nodded shortly and looked at the roof looking all defeated and already humiliated.

"Great, now for starters... hey, look at me..." he waited till Neji tilted the head up and looked into his violet eyes. "Kiss it better!"

"What?"

Hidan pointed for his definitely red cheek with his free hand refusing to let go of Neji's wrist in case the wild animal would run off. However Neji's colour was changing again to dark vicious red. The hell he could actually feel the heat coming from those cheeks.

"C'mon I don't have all day..."

"You're already humiliating me..."

"Kiss it better!" his voice allowed no objections and he saw the fragile being shiver then Neji swallowed and then once more got on the knees cutely facing him from the side, he leaned to the side closer to Neji at the same time trying to keep his eyes on the blushing beauty and tried not to grin too much.

Neji's plump lips brushed on his heated cheek lightly, very lightly and then they were gone. "Not feeling better, you didn't do it properly!"

"What the hell do you want from me, to lick it better?"

"Don't give me ideas!"

"Very funny!"

"Do it again like you mean it... you did slap hard you know!"

"Fine!" and then Neji's lips were on his cheek once more only this time they lingered and actually made the 'chu' noise... yes, that he liked better than the first one.

"That's better..." he praised when Neji pulled away looking down and shuffling back a bit. Neji looked shy as shy can get. "Now tell me everything Itachi asked and said to you earlier and remember I can ask him to prove your words."

"You're a bastard!" Neji breathed out in a way that said that he just realised just how big of a bastard he was.

He was a bastard and he fucking loved it. "New rule princess, you kiss me for each insult you aim at me...starting from now!" he pointed at his lips this time pretending not to notice that the fragile brunette had started trembling slightly.

"On...lips?"

"Yes..."

It took some time but finally Neji shuffled again and leaned into him, he leaned into Neji for an answer till their lips met, Neji's plump ones parted only slightly caressing his for a short moment before Neji shivered and pulled away and then...winced.

"Y-you're...crushing my hand."

Hidan relaxed his death grip cursing inwardly for ruining the moment, it was just that Neji's lips were so...so soft and tempting. Shaking himself mentally he changed the grip on Neji's hand holding it softly. "Now tell me what the weasel said."

Neji turned away to the side, still red in the face, sitting back the beauty sighed somewhat shakily and looked up to the sky. "Well first of all he said you're his best friend and that Sasuke is my best friend and that's why they are...interfering... he said... he said you're...that you're a...nice guy and he said that I don't realise how...lucky I am and...he said that you might be rude but...you don't mean It and...he also mentioned something about you being an amazing l-lover."

Hidan gulped, his violet eyes wide... he wasn't so sure Itachi would tell him this part of the conversation even if he asked.

"...And... uhh... he said I should...be nicer to you... that's all..."

Hidan chuckled. "Sounds like Itachi, he's such a damn pacifist..." he murmured pleased about the fact that Neji suddenly seemed all calm and relaxed, even the hand in his lap was limp.

"Sasuke said that there was a time you were... in a relationship with Itachi."

"We were... long time ago... it was before Deidara moved to this city..."

"Did you break up because of Deidara then?"

Hidan shook his head not knowing that Neji could see it even if the pale eyes were looking at the sky.

"No... I guess you could say Itachi and I were just experimenting... and when the blonde came along Itachi simply fell in love, as you can see everyone is satisfied..." it wasn't exactly true...but it would do.

"So you were fuck buddies?"

"I was seventeen and ready to fuck anything that moves, what do you think?"

"I'm seventeen and I'm not ready to fuck anything that moves."

"Well, you're just so much better than I am!"

"Idiot, I just—" Neji stopped abruptly and gasped, then kept quiet.

Hidan squeezed the hand in his loose grasp. "Yep, that's another kiss!"

Far away he could hear the bell ring indicating the end of the period, they had to get moving, he already missed math but he dint regret it in any way. He stood up pulling the brunette up after wards, pulling the lean body close to his. "C'mon..." he urged smirking and leaning close.

Hidan was sure Neji was trying to glare though it didn't look like much with the anew red cheeks. Their lips brushed together and Hidan couldn't resist pressing just a tad bit harder against the soft mouth fighting with the urge to use his tongue and taste Neji properly.

"Nice..." he muttered when Neji pulled away once more looking downwards. "Tomorrow... come here for lunch..."

Neji Hyuuga simply nodded.

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: language, yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji... yes, hints of HidaIta._

_An: thank you for the reviews :) I love them... on to the story._

_...Chemistry of two..._

Sure enough the next day Neji was already on the roof when Hidan got there grinning like a maniac walking straight for the beauty and sitting down comfortably, Neji already had his lunch balanced on the lap and Hidan took example of that.

"Hey princess..."

"Do you have to call me like that?"

"Yep... it just means I think you're beautiful..." he said too much! He was about to make some idiotic remark but Neji snorted sipping from the little juice pack neatly.

"It's just funny Hidan... males are not beautiful! They're handsome!"

"Whatever... those are just technicalities... gorgeous! That's it... fits for both sexes!"

Neji shook his head smiling rather cutely in Hidan's opinion.

"So...when's the dinner?"

Neji fidgeted biting into a rice ball, chewing and swallowing before Hidan was graced with a squeaky answer. "Next Friday..."

"Well, aren't I a happy bastard, one and a half week to order you around..."

"And what exactly have you planned?"

Hidan was grinning just because Neji didn't look at him while asking that so important question.

"First of all...hah no, I'm not saying...after school I'll be waiting for you at my car..." he had a plan, oh yes he did.

Neji shook the head with the chocolaty brown locks swaying. "Can't do...I and Sasuke are going to study tonight."

"Great...I'll help you with that, I'm sure the Uchiha will understand..."

Neji then looked at him incredulously and Hidan really was expecting at least one swear word coming his way, no such luck.

"You can't expect me to tell him I'm going with _you_...somewhere..."

Hidan laughed. "Am I really that bad that you're embarrassed? And I don't give a fuck what you tell him just be ready to come for my place."

"I'm not embarrassed..." Neji was groaning and talking with rice in his mouth, sounded muffled and looked...well, cute, nothing new with that. "I just won't hear the end of it...but I guess that's unavoidable."

"Aw poor little Neji..."

Hidan chuckled but just in case he was on guard for a while the brunette looked ready to pierce his eyes out with the chopsticks, when it passed Neji smirked.

"No, you don't get it Hidan... I'm not talking just about Sasuke and his brother... it's everyone... they'll probably maim me or something, you're _Hidan_ for fucks sake... the whole school thinks you're some kind of..._prize_."

"Huh?" confused he raised his eyebrows turning to look at the arrogant beauty, Neji though was looking at the food and blushing.

"You got the looks, the money and the reputation of a fucking sex god... stupid people!"

"Since when do you care what people say in this school?"

"Since your friend Deidara blabbed to fucking everyone that they can...forget about you because of me... I get glared at and I get bullied and it's not done like you do it either..." to prove his words Neji extended a pale wrist right under his nose, a pale wrist with a rather ugly purple bruise.

Hidan pushed his food away, he was seething...livid.

"You should announce it or something that we're not...together and you're still for the taking!"

"Ah...have to love school! Who did it anyway?" He motioned for the bruised limb, noticing Neji's blush fade away slowly.

Neji waved the hand in dismissal. "Don't even know his name...big guy...doesn't matter... I'm just saying...it's not fun!"

"Damn...well, I'm hurt... well, Gorgeous is seems I have to be around more since you can't fend for yourself."

For that he received exactly what he was waiting for, Neji hissing in his face. "Shut up! I can fend for myself perfectly, you didn't see the guy he was like a damn...building."

"Of course!"

"I'm serious!"

"Yes... I know Gorgeous...so what happened? Sasuke saved your little pretty ass?" he could see Neji's hand jerking and he could see the rage and embarrassment and he could also see he hit the nail head on.

"Amazing because Sasuke isn't that big either you know..."

Neji was pointing at him with the chopsticks. "Sasuke has a black belt in nearly all martial arts there are, you idiot I should ask him to kick _your_ ass!"

Grinning widely Hidan grabbed a squeaking Neji by the upper arm, the chopsticks clattered on the roof forgotten as he pulled the brunette in his lap to straddle him, Neji's lavender eyes went wide and delicate hands fisted his shirt on his shoulders, the delicate body stiff above him.

"You just called me an idiot, gorgeous..." he breathed on the plump lips not waiting for Neji's consent this time he took the lead and pressed his own parted lips on Neji's. His large hand went into chocolate hair pulling the deliciousness closer, he kept the kiss shallow and sort of gentle even though he had to try hard and had to try even harder to keep his other hand on Neji's lower back, it so wanted to sneak lower and...squeeze...grab.

The brunette made a noise of surprise and squirmed but he held Neji in a steel grip massaging the soft lips with his own till he couldn't resist any longer, his tongue poked out and nudged against the cushioned folds gently, another surprised sound came from Neji and he pushed his tongue into the hot mouth groaning a little.

He felt the body straddling his shiver as he slid his tongue around and slowly Neji's frigidness went away, the petite form relaxed against him and Neji's tongue shyly slid against his.

Well into the kiss he caught Neji's lower lip between his teeth growling lightly when Neji most probably unconsciously slid the hands on the nape of his neck grabbing on and quite nicely he felt Neji melt into him. Well, the arrogant bastard sure seemed to be pleasantly sensitive.

He nipped the lower lip for goodbye and pulled back smiling, the pretty face were red and Neji gasping for air looked quite dazed for little while looking at his lips and then Neji seemingly snapped out of it murmuring something too fast and too quiet for him to understand, the brunette squirmed looking to the side looking so damn embarrassed that Hidan almost started to feel sorry.

As for himself there was no helping, Neji was sitting on his lap looking all gorgeous and flustered, of course he felt his libido awake.

"When I think about it Neji, you haven't thanked me properly for saving this little bum of yours..." his hands grabbed two round ass cheeks and squeezed, Hidan hardly repressed the moan, first of all Neji's ass felt real nice and second the brunette squirmed on his hips just the right way to grind his awakening arousal.

"L-let go... the deals off, if...if you're about to...s-sexually harass me like this."

He didn't let go he just smirked when the beauty couldn't look into his eyes, his hands massaged and his breathing got heavier when the lean body on his shivered never stopping the wriggling as if to get off. Neji's hands grabbed his wrists therefore Neji leaned back slightly with the head turned to the side, it was just too good of an opportunity to waste it, he leaned forward attaching his hungry mouth on the pale swan-like neck sucking to taste and mark.

Neji squeaked letting his wrists go and took fistfuls of his platinum hair forgetting to pull on them when he scrapped his teeth on the soft skin and then lapped at the hurt patch with his tongue gently.

"S-stop..." Hidan liked the breathy quality of Neji's voice it made him rock the petite hips unto his, his lips stretched into a lecherous grin, Neji was aroused just like him, that didn't mean though that the brunette stopped squirming, oh no.

"You can cancel the deal Neji... it's your choice..." he murmured leading one of his hands to Neji's back and the other into the waterfall of gorgeous chocolate coloured hair pulling Neji's head back as he kissed the now reddened skin on the perfect neck.

"No... just stop... Hidan, stop I'm not a whore damn it!"

He stopped, pulling back and calming himself watching the flushed Hyuuga on his lap.

"I thought you hated my guts..." Neji panted out finally looking into Hidan's violet eyes. "..You made it so clear Friday night... the hell, you were about to throw me out on the street!"

"So?" it was like a switch to Hidan and Neji had just pressed it... the self defence that is. "You're an arrogant prick... and you know it too..."

And it seemed that he with his words had triggered some sort of switch into Neji, the pale eyes narrowed and Neji seemingly forgot the shyness and leaned close to his face hissing. "Then don't kiss this arrogant prick... you want to humiliate me but I seriously didn't think you're so low to...to... do it...sexually."

Hidan leaned his back against the fence scowling now, god what got into him... Neji was Neji... his hand let go of the brunette completely and he was glaring now wondering to himself why Neji remained sitting on his lap when given the chance to just get off.

"You're such a stupid fucker."

"How am I a stupid fucker? I'm not forcing someone into...this kind of thing just because I can?"

"Whatever, get off me!"

"No but answer me!"

Being the nice and delicate person Hidan was he simply grabbed on Neji's hips and lift the petite creature off of his lap, Neji ruined the mood anyway. His cock though hated him now and loved the angry growl Neji let out while being moved.

"Yeah... you can't answer because you now I'm right and you're wrong!" Neji growled gathering the garbage from the food and putting the bag over one shoulder. Fuming Neji was kind of arousing.

"Stop acting like I fucking raped you or something, it was just a kiss."

"Well I didn't want you kissing me!"

Hidan's hands were in fists and he purposely avoided looking at Neji right now, funny how easy Neji could get him furious.

"Yeah fuck if I care what you want stupid slut... get the fuck away and keep away, tell your fucking uncle I'm not going because his nephew is a retarded crazed teenage bitch."

He guessed Neji liked pineapples...at least as he licked his lips after Neji had emptied the juice can over his head and then runoff, he tasted pineapple...

Sighing he got up, his foul mood visible to anyone crossing his path on the hallway before he got into the boys toilets to wash the sticky stuff off his face and hair... he was pissed yet he kind of...well, he wasn't angry at Neji, not really. If someone had insulted him like that he would have done worse, he realised it. The thing he couldn't realise was why he had done it in the first place, there was a reason he had kept away from Neji Hyuuga.

He was wiping his face with the paper towels when a smirking Itachi walked in, surprisingly without the blonde addition.

"What happened?"

"What the fuck you mean stupid weasel..."

In the mirror he could see Itachi's black and neat eyebrows rise at the insult...

"Well, someone's furious... it's been a while you insulted me on purpose..."

Hidan sighed throwing the damp tissues in the garbage. "Not on purpose... I know you're a fucking genius...forget it..."

Itachi's plump lips quirked in a smile a tiny one but a smile nonetheless. "So...what happened...?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about one certain Hyuuga rushing down the hall with teary eyes screaming at Sasuke for no reason... he left, you know... run straight out of school."

"Do I look like I care?" he even turned to look into Itachi's black eyes while he said it, Itachi's calm and knowing expression said that the weasel is not phased by his filthy mood. Itachi never was.

"Uh huh, yea you do...don't forget that I know you Hidan... the hell I went through a lot while we were... experimenting as you like to put it... I _know_ you can be a real bastard, you are most of the times, you were a bastard with me and you know it, you treated me like shit when you were all grumpy and I said something you didn't like... and I'm not talking about your angry sex right now..."

He fought it but failed, a blush crept on his face, he and Itachi didn't mention their past very often mostly to not hurt Deidara's feelings but now when he was reminded about it he knew Itachi was right.

A hand laid on his shoulder, Hidan didn't look up he was very interested in the dirty floor.

"...I know through Sasuke that Neji is no sunshine and as Sasuke put it Neji is one difficult fucker but... remember he's younger than you, therefore he hurts more. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Grudgingly he did tell... Itachi was the only one he could tell, he trusted the damn weasel.

He felt his deflated anger awaken when Itachi's lips twitched when he told about the damn pineapple juice.

"Well... you deserved it..."

"Shut up..."

"And what are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing... I'll forget anything ever happened and do what I should have done from the beginning...stay away from him."

"Really?" Itachi followed him as he walked out of the rest room and went for his next class. "So...let me sum something up for you..." when Itachi's voice went down to a whisper Hidan stopped he even let Itachi push him against the wall and lean against him. "...I was the first guy you had sex with... we were in a relationship for what...almost _two years_... then you had a fling with that Suigetsu guy for two months... then you broke up with the guy and started to fuck around like a whore...and then a year ago you just stopped! And you haven't had any interest in anyone since then... really, Hidan who are you trying to fool? I've noticed ages ago that you're crazy about Neji, you've been watching him, drooling and doing nothing and I can't get smart _why_."

"Well this is why! Can't you see I fuck up everything and every time...what do you think for how long someone like Neji could be able to stand someone like me? He'll run off...you ran off too..." the last part he murmured and then hoped really hard that Itachi didn't hear it.

It wasn't even true...

But Itachi of course heard him and before he could oppose to it, Itachi hugged him, Itachi's lips brushed on his ear shortly. "Is that how you remember it now, because I remember you pushing me away telling me to go for Deidara... I remember crying myself to sleep for a month... people get crushes all the time Hidan, even married people...but crushes don't break your heart... I think you should try and mend this, I'll spy for you, I'll ask Sasuke to find out where Neji is and tell you...what you say?"

He couldn't say anything, he could only close his eyes when Itachi pulled away from him...Itachi...

Itachi was right...crushes didn't break your heart... and he couldn't even blame Itachi for breaking his because he had done it to himself...what a complete moron he was.

"No... I'll handle it on my own Itachi...seriously, I will."

Itachi smiled. "Okay... I have to go for History... I'll see you tomorrow or you can call me if anything..."

"Yeah..." he watched Itachi's back retreating. "...Itachi?"

His best friend turned raising the eyebrows in question.

"You...are happy with Deidara, right?"

"Yea...sure I am, Hidan..."

...

After his Chemistry class he succeeded to catch a grumpy Sasuke in the hallway.

"Hey dude, can I have a word?"

"Sure...hold on..." Sasuke then said something to a rather tired looking redhead and then walked to him and to the side as other students carried to their classes till they were alone.

"Uh listen... he probably told you what happened and how I'm a monster and that you shouldn't...but... give me Neji's cell number?"

The raven haired teen shook head. "He only told me that your name and everything that has anything to do with you or even your shadow is a taboo from now on and if I mention your name I would get a skull fracture... so, what the hell did you do..."

"What the hell do you think I did? I fucking insulted him."

"Oh... I was hoping it was something rather innocent like that..."

"What the fuck did you think I did? I'm not a fucking rapist."

"Oh don't get all pissy on me, it's enough with Neji letting his anger out on me, besides if you would be a rapist I'm sure you would have taken the chance when you had him in your apartment...so get the fuck out of my face if you still want that number."

Hidan stepped back, how nice he got his ass kicked first by the older brother and now by the seventeen years old younger one. When Sasuke pulled out a silver coloured mechanical wonder he pulled out his own from his jean pocket ready typing in the number when Sasuke showed it to him on the screen.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one..."

"Yeah sure...just don't fuck him up..."

To that he didn't answer, he couldn't blame Itachi's younger brother for not trusting him right now.

Rushing for his English period he felt a bit better waving to Deidara who also had the class he watched Itachi's boyfriend converse with some guy for a while then he sat at the back as usual, under the table he was typing a message while the teacher was blabbing on phrases he was sure he would never understand, English just didn't click to him.

It took him quite a while to figure out what to write... it wasn't simple in any way and his ego was hurting.

'_Hey Neji... I didn't really mean those things I said... we could meet up... I promise not to touch. Hidan'_

He hit send and scrunched up his face hoping Neji won't think of him as a sissy.

Doodling on his notes he waited for the answer holding his cell in his hand under the table and nearly dropped it when it vibrated letting him know he got a message. He clicked the buttons with haste his violet eyes reading the text.

'_Whoever gave you my number will die and I won't meet up with you! Why would you want to meet up with a retarded crazed teenage bitch/slut, anyway?'_

Growling he hit the 'reply'.

'_I just said I didn't mean it... besides those are just pet names! C'mon don't be an emo... I'll treat you to dinner!'_

God, he was actually being...nice, too nice even...great, he _was_ a sissy.

'_I'm going to ignore your messages now.'_

Hidan growled at that too causing for a random guy to turn and look at him funnily.

'_I just told you not to be an emo... c'mon Gorgeous...'_

'_The deal is off, I don't have to do what you say anymore.'_

Hidan smiled about the fact that he wasn't being ignored after all but his smile was sad.

'_Al right, princess At least I tried...'_

He sent the message and then put his cell in his jean pocket trying to concentrate on the teacher's voice.

...

_An: please, do tell me what you thought of it..._

_Mettlei..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you for the reviews... I appreciate them all :)_

_...Chemistry of two..._

The next day he was smacked on the head by rolled up news paper as soon as he got out of his car to go for his first class, rubbing his head he spun around his mad urge to kill vanishing when he saw it was Itachi.

"Why?" he simply asked locking his car and adjusting his bag over his left shoulder.

"Because the world is going to _shit_..."

Hidan eyebrows pulled up and when Itachi leaned against his car, he joined his friend. "What's wrong Itachi?" Itachi was the most composed guy Hidan knew, and seeing Itachi sad wasn't something he liked.

"He broke up with me..."

"What?"

"Yes..."

Hidan's eyes were bulging out of his skull. "You kidding...why..._how_... Itachi...are you serious? _Deidara_ broke up with you, but how...he can't _live_ without you! You said you were _happy_!"

"Calm down..."

"Explain then!"

Itachi sighed lazily reaching up and pulling the red hair tie out of the long black hair, Hidan followed Itachi's pale hand as that threw the hair tie away. "One of his presents..." Itachi murmured and then smiled looking at him with black and maybe a bit sad eyes.

"It's normal...we're young... I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Itachi...don't speak in riddles I'm totally shocked and I want you to explain to me like to a fucking child what exactly happened!"

"Well, we fought quite a lot lately... I knew this was coming when he started to compare me with others... he would like to experience something different... there's no hard feelings."

To say it mildly, Hidan was shocked into a silence, he could only watch Itachi with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Itachi looked at him and scowled then looked up at the murky sky sighing.

"I'm serious, there are no hard feelings... I mean c'mon Hidan... I care for him a lot but he was smothering me...almost literally..."

"You sound like you broke up with him not the other way around." Hidan butted in, Itachi just shook his head in denial.

"I didn't... I was so used to him... it's a nice feeling to have someone by your side you don't even have to love them... I know it sounds terrible but it is true. It's easy to get used to pleasant things... like sex whenever I want..." Itachi's eyes sparkled up for a second and then went back to normal. "...I didn't break up with him but I realise we broke up because of me."

"Fuck dude, I'm not following! I understood fucking _nothing_ except the sex part." Hidan admitted and watched Itachi's lips form a smile before Itachi sighed again. Itachi was always talking funnily and Hidan wasn't sure he liked it.

"He never mentioned it but I'm not blind you know, I know he's been crushing for one certain redhead from his art class."

"Hey you said it yourself Itachi...people get crushes all the time..."

"Yeah I know... but it's been...the hell Hidan you know me... I mean c'mon...think back... think about how I was when I was with you and then how I was being with Deidara... c'mon, let's go for our classes."

Hidan followed Itachi doing just what Itachi had just told him to... he was thinking.

_Hidan shivered hearing Itachi's moans as he repeatedly buried himself into the lean body, he himself couldn't contain his pleased sounds, his hand laid on Itachi's trembling thigh, he pushed it to the side spreading the pale legs wider for himself, to get deeper._

_Itachi's calm demeanour was nowhere in sight, the raven had become a writhing moaning and drooling sexy mess in his strong arms._

_He flipped Itachi around crazed by the silkiness of the raven hair as he fisted them pushing his hardness back into Itachi's tight heat. sharp moans and cries of pleasure was what he received of his so called best friend when he started a rough pace, snapping his hips forward hard pulling the beautiful body upwards by the hair, biting on Itachi's ear._

"_Feels good, mm? Ah, Itachi you like that don't you?" he groaned grinding his hips against the soft ass cheeks, Itachi rocked back mewling and drooling down the chin._

"_Yes...yes...oh god yes."_

Hidan swallowed hard, that memory enlightened him, with a rather naughty smirk he stopped in his tracks watching Itachi's back before his friend turned and raised the eyebrows in question.

Coughing to clear his throat he resumed walking. "You need to find someone _manlier_." He murmured out smirking when Itachi laughed rather brightly and patted him on the back.

"I knew you'd understand." Was all Itachi said about the matter.

He spotted Neji walking alongside Sasuke looking gorgeous as usual and serious to bits seemingly all into the conversation with Itachi's younger brother. When the gorgeous was about to pass him he narrowed his eyes stepping into Neji's way, smirking inwardly when Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and stalked off.

Neji looked at him with pure venom. "What do you want now?"

"Well good morning to you too princess..." it was almost funny how Neji's eyes darted around when he used the pet name.

"Don't call me that, what do you want? I have class to attend you know."

"Oh c'mon, was the kiss really that terrible to treat me like this?"

Bingo, Neji's cheeks instantly turned red and the lavender eyes darted to the ground as the Hyuuga tried to pass him, Hidan of course wouldn't have it, with a grin on his face he stepped in front of Neji and when he saw that the students had cleared and they were alone he fisted the front of the brunettes blue shirt pulling the flushed face close to his.

"Let go..."

"Don't worry I will..." he assured before he pulled Neji forward a tiny bit more, just enough to brush his lips against Neji's soft ones, just enough to feel the gorgeous shiver before he pulled back and retreated grinning oh so satisfied with himself as he went for his...whatever the class he was supposed to be in.

His little brush on the lips however caused Neji to avoid him by a hundred miles so it would seem, and that caused Hidan to become grumpy like an old grizzly bear.

At lunch he took the usual table and waited for his friends to join, Itachi did join him shortly greeting him with a squeezed shoulder and a tiny smile.

"Does this means he won't even be talking to us anymore?" he asked annoyed by the whole relationship thing in general.

"You mean Deidara? Oh don't be silly he will talk to us he's just busy with his new crush."

Hidan shook his head and had a rather large bite out of his sandwich, how could anyone leave Itachi he had no clue... he did leave Itachi but he believed he's doing it for...greater good or shit like that. Oh well.

"You must be fucking frustrated... deep down I mean, I know you won't admit it, but I know it's true."

Itachi didn't say anything just carefully undid a bar of chocolate, Hidan paused in his chewing observing his best friend.

Itachi's rosy and all and all soft looking lips moved as the raven chewed on the sweet, a pink tongue sneaked out licking the upper lip, Itachi's pale finger brushed under the lower lip and then Itachi looked at him with big dark eyes enchanted by long coal black eyelashes giving the weasel a feminine look only somehow it didn't look wrong like it sounded, Itachi was beautiful and yes Hidan now knew you're not supposed to say that about male...

Whatever...the point was, he was _stupid_.

Itachi was god damn beautiful and as he remembered Itachi loved to lose control...Itachi loved to submit. He supposed it was because the poor weasel was raised to be a genius and a perfect older brother and the perfect son... no wonder Itachi secretly wanted to just be weak and securely so.

"Hidan? Will you stop staring?"

"Oh... I'm not fucking staring I was thinking."

"About?"

He opened his mouth to retort with a profanity when his cell vibrated in his jeans, he slid the screen down chewing his sandwich as he read and nearly choked on it.

'_Guess who's in town for staying? We should hang out sometime. Pein.'_

Pein was an old friend of his, they met doing all the business thing when Hidan was tagging along his father being nineteen and learning about the stuff, Pein was two years older than him and already helping to manage a business Pein's father owned. So they ended up in a bar after a long shitty day and continued to chill out together till Pein had to leave to another city.

Pein was a tall guy and nicely built, all grown up and...powerful...and...manly. Pein radiated domination and he sure as hell knew the guy swings both ways.

Hidan coughed having a drink of apple juice. "Hey Itachi, want to hang out this Friday? We should get smashed."

Itachi chuckled on the cute side."Smashed and laid?"

Hidan laughed a bit on the evil side. "Probably...you're in?"

"Yep, not like I have anything else to do."

"Great..."

"Who was the message from?"

"Oh..." he shrugged. "No one..."

Itachi's concentration went back to the sweet bar while Hidan was snickering to himself, he was no matchmaker but hell this was one of the best of his ideas so far.

...

He managed to get hold of his favourite brunette only at the end of the day when he was already heading for his car. Neji looked like he was waiting for someone looking around idly when the gorgeous spotted him he was glared at just to be faced by the back of Neji's head at the other moment.

Oh such a lovely cold shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous... who are you waiting for?" he asked with a grin unlocking his car but not going for it yet.

"Not you..."

"Want a lift home?"

"Fuck off."

"You're charming, you know that? Absolutely charming!"

"I know, now fuck off."

Hidan chuckled doing quite the opposite, since Neji was kindly with the back on him he stood behind the beauty leaning his head down breathing on a pale ear.

"What are you doing now?" Neji asked and Hidan thought he heard a note of...excitement, he couldn't be sure though, he lift his hand gently taking a strand of soft brown hair moving it to reveal the creamy skin covering the swan-like neck, Neji seemed frozen so that gave him a chance to press his lips on the patch of skin.

Neji gasped sharply when he pressed his body against the smaller one from behind opening his mouth to scrap his teeth on the neck just to lick it afterwards. When his hands laid on Neji's hips his wrists were grabbed by the brunettes hands but Neji failed to push him away or to just step away from him.

"You're still angry with me?" he murmured never taking his lips completely away from the flawless skin.

"Yes..." Neji retorted instantly but there was a catch in the lovely voice.

Smiling faintly he moved to nip on a earlobe taking in Neji's scent while the brunette shivered and he could hear Neji swallow hard, he could hear Neji's breathing speed up and he could feel Neji's hands relaxing just laying on his instead of gripping them, he however gripped the delicate hips and closed his eyes, Neji's closeness tightened his pants...and fast.

"Hidan..."

"I know, its sexual harassment..." he moved his hand sliding it up to Neji's chest holding the lean body against his as his other hand sneaked into chocolate hair and turned Neji's head to the side, he kissed him again. He pushed his tongue on Neji's till he got an answer and till Neji kind of squirmed against him and emitted a tiny little sound of 'nn'.

Pulling away he pecked the soft lips as a lover would do on parting and smiled.

"I'll see you later..."

...

On Wednesday evening he was sitting on his couch having a beer and a boring show on TV to keep his company.

Patting his foot on the floor he extracted his cell from the couch and speed dialled Itachi.

'_Yes Hidan?'_

'_First I'm fucking bored and second I need a favour.'_

_Itachi chuckled softly. 'Tell me who do I need to kill...'_

'_Funny... so listen, tomorrow were going for Akatsuki, it is my favourite club you've been there too two times... I was thinking...uhh...could Sasuke maybe get Neji to come... you know, without...mentioning my name... and the fact that I'm gonna be there.'_

'_Aw... I can't believe he's fighting your charms...but hey I'll manage this, if need be I'll blackmail Sasuke into it... you wouldn't believe of what my little brother gets off of.'_

'_Uh not sure I want to know.'_

'_You don't...ah anyway I'll let you know when I have news on this...or if not I'll see you tomorrow morning...'_

'_What? That's it, you won't even chat with me... I said I'm bored you damn weasel.'_

'_Nhh and I was and still am jerking off...so unless you want to talk dirty with me, hang up...'_

'_You're a dirty little slut Itachi! Bye!'_

Hidan threw his cell to the side grinning. Now he just had to call Pein and have a chat with the orange haired guy.

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: language, alcohol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji. Pein/Itachi...sort of._

_An: thank you all for the...lovely reviews. Oh and Nana, sorry but there won't be Sasori in this story._

_An: the previous chapter I kind of...err...forgot to mention there will be that little HidaIta piece I only remembered reading the reviews x.x sorry, I usually don't fail to warn people. Bad, Meti is a baaad girl -.-_

_...Chemistry of two..._

To his utter surprise everything turned out great for once. Itachi convinced Sasuke to drag Neji to the club and Itachi refused to say what it is he knows about his little brother that let him blackmail the younger, all Itachi said was that Hidan would be disturbed.

He himself met up with Pein right after school and they warmed up with whiskey in his apartment.

At ten o'clock they were standing in a line of Akatsuki flashing entrance.

Hidan was all nerves even though he wouldn't admit it, he glanced sideways at Pein. He couldn't deny it the guy was awfully good looking, showing muscles in just the right places, sporting black jeans with metallic belt and a black shirt the guy looked simple but at the same time anything but simple just because of the piercings. Oh yeah, the guy had them a lot, Hidan stopped counting at five and he was sure some of the piercings were ...hidden from view anyway. Pein's greyish blue eyes were sharp, looking around, the orange hair styled messily gave the guy a younger appearance.

Hidan himself was dressed in a crimson shirt...crimson was one of his favourite colours, his black jeans were sitting low on his well defined hips and his face was split with a grin as they finally got in the club heading straight for the bar where they got themselves a drink.

He turned to Pein before he had scanned his surroundings finding out that there were no sign of the Uchiha brothers or Neji.

"So...your message said you're in the city for good? How comes?"

Pein grinned. "Well, call it settling down, I'm gonna manage the business from here, it's convenient..."

"Oh I see... you've got anyone?"

Pein's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Hidan...you've been asking a lot of questions...if you're hitting on me then sorry you're really not the real type... too much muscle on you I'm flattered of course but-"

Hidan laughed along with Pein. "Shut up, you're not my type either, thank god, because you sure as fuck would kill me with one of those piercings if we got down and dirty."

Pein's laugh was kind of scary and sort of made Hidan flinch but he guessed it was because Pein usually didn't laugh at all.

Hidan's grin stretched wider if possible when he spotted Itachi, Itachi had warned him that Sasuke and Neji would come later, that was fine.

Before he could go and drag Itachi to them he got nudged on his shoulder by Pein and when he looked at his friend and then followed where Pein was looking with a dumb expression, he wanted to giggle like a psycho. Pein's greyish eyes were sparkling and they sure as hell were looking at none else than Itachi Uchiha.

"Now look at that guy...he's..._perfect_."

Hidan did look, Itachi was looking kind of out of place but...there was no denying Itachi looked...divine. The delicate body wrapped into tight fitting black jeans with a tiny little black button up shirt.

"Yeah he is..." Hidan finally said going for Itachi and grabbing his friend by an arm.

"Hey sugar... come here, meet my friend..."

He led Itachi for the bar smirking when Pein looked clubbed on the head.

"Itachi this is Pein...Pein...Itachi Uchiha, you better get along cause you'll be seeing each other a lot both being my friends and all..." with that said he could only observe.

First Itachi's pale cheeks flushed rather red when Pein grasped Itachi's delicate hand clearly squeezing it real good and then Itachi and Pein were just ogling each other the handshake still going.

Hidan was choking on his whiskey. He was no matchmaker but damn with these two, he nailed it!

Pein gave Itachi a grin and Hidan amused watched his best friend look down with red cheeks just like a shy school girl.

Pein however kept grinning like a fool and motioned for the barmen who waltzed to the orange haired guy and curtly asked what he wants, Pein nudged Itachi's shoulder.

"What would you like, Itachi..."

Hidan had already spurted half of his whiskey on his shirt trying hard not to laugh when Itachi mumbled something incoherent looking at Pein with dazed eyes.

"He'll have apple martini..." he helped out his friend and Pein nodded smiling at Itachi's antics.

As Pein turned to order one martini and two whiskeys Itachi remained with the black eyes sliding over Pein's body. He could damn well see Itachi's Adam apple bob as the weasel swallowed hard and then took the drink with shaking fingers.

Itachi flinched and then pulled out his ringing cell phone giving Hidan a nearly desperate look, he understood, Itachi had been here only two times and the same times Itachi was more or less pulled around by Deidara.

Hidan took Itachi's arm and motioned with his hand to the gardens exit. "There... you can talk there, no music!" he said and grinned when Itachi nodded and left taking the martini with him, Hidan saw Itachi empty it before exiting the club.

Pein was grabbing on his shoulder looking half crazed.

"Dude...dude... is he...like...he's not... I mean... you two... you said he's you're...friend!"

"Yeah... and yes he's not taken...well, he _just_ got dumped but he's not all down by it...and yes he is totally into guys."

"Oh my god..._he_ got dumped...unbelievable...he's...so cute!"

"You're starting to scare me with that psycho look."

The psycho look however didn't go away, Pein grabbed both his shoulders giving him a teeth rattling shake. "Tell me what is wrong with him?"

"What?"

"There has to be something wrong because you like guys and he likes guys and you two aren't together and he just got dumped!"

"Dude... pull your shit together, you're acting like a damn teenager... me and Itachi _were_ together but I don't want to fucking talk about it... he got dumped because...well he'll tell you If he feels like it and I assure you there is _nothing_ wrong with Itachi... he can be cold sometimes and as you could see he can be shy sometimes but he's really... he's really a great guy."

Pein nodded and let go of him just in time when the said great guy returned leaning into Hidan and whispering into his ear. "Sasuke and Neji should be here in a half an hour... Sasuke the little bastard got Neji drunk... but I'm sure you don't mind... by the way...does your friend have interest in guys?"

Chuckling he grabbed Itachi's arm and turned to Pein. "Why don't you two go and find a table somewhere quieter and I'll get us some drinks."

Itachi pouted and he knew it's because he didn't answer the question however the pout was replaced by a dumb expression when Pein wrapped long fingers around Itachi's upper arm leading him away.

Oh hell yes, he was just that good. Grinning he ordered drinks.

It took some skill to balance three glasses without spilling the drinks in a crowd of shouting and dancing people but he managed, finding the raven and the orange haired at a lone table in the corner, out in a garden...well, how romantic.

"Martini for Itachi and whiskey for Pein and me... so, Itachi how are you feeling today."

Itachi took the drink praying the black eyes off of Pein.

"Uh...I'm good... I mean...really..."

For him Itachi struggling for words was so damn amusing, he couldn't stop giggling to himself. Pein looked more than just ready to woo Itachi. The greyish blue eyes were already stripping the raven, he could damn well see it.

"Pein..." no reaction...

"Pein... Pein you ass-wipe I'm talking to you!" that got reaction, Pein looked at him emitting a strange sound which Hidan supposed was meant as a questioning hum. "Where are you staying? I mean you just got here..."

"Oh no, I already have an apartment I hate staying in hotels and such places so I got it arranged before I even got here, the place is rather nice and the neighbourhood is acceptable as well so I guess I got lucky."

Itachi leaned over the table. "Where is that?" the raven haired asked and Hidan leaned back in his chair satisfied when his evil plan of moving the conversation succeeded. The two started talking almost animatedly and Hidan started to look around waiting for his brunette.

After fifteen minutes he realised that those two won't talk to him, they were so engrossed in each other that he might as well leave which really was a good thing.

When he finally spotted Neji his heart did a funny flip flop and his breathing sped up...god, Neji really was gorgeous the ass-long chocolate hair were loose falling around delicate shoulders like a waterfall, Neji's pale skin seemed to shimmer in the club-lights and Neji's body...god, that body. The beauty was dressed in, Hidan gulped audibly, tight white _pants_, mind you _pants_ not jeans... pants... he could only drool imagining how good he could feel through them and he could only grit his teeth when a random guy accidentally pumped into Neji. The brunettes white shirt was nothing new...but those pants...

Sasuke looked just like Itachi out of place, there was something like that about the Uchiha's, the younger one was pretty much like Itachi and Pein dressed in black, Sasuke expression bored and chilly at the same time. He decided not to get jealous of Sasuke holding Neji by the arm.

"Itachi..." no response, the weasel was seemingly eating Pein's words right now. "Itachi..." he hissed nudging his friends shoulder pleased when the raven flinched and looked at him pissed. "Go and fetch your brother, will you!"

Itachi did. He watched Itachi grab unto Sasuke and whisper something in his brother's ear, he watched Neji seeing Itachi frantically look around all suspicious, it didn't take long for Neji to spot him.

And then Neji was trying to break free.

Except that Sasuke apparently was really strong and literally dragged the brunette for their table, Hidan smirking divided his attention to Pein when that one nudged him.

"He's _soooo_ perfect Hidan..."

"Good... but I'm telling you this as a friend, you better treat him good... I'll never forgive you if you toy with him."

Pein raised his hand in surrender and you know, it was good enough. Or maybe he left the matter because the Uchiha's and the brunette were finally at their table.

"I don't want to...Sasuke stop... I hate you...go and die!"

Yes that was Neji's lovely voice dripping pure hate and rage with a cute hissing tone to it. When Sasuke managed to push a tipsy Neji on the chair next to Hidan the raven sighed and left murmuring something about a strong drink after dealing with prissy best friends.

Hidan was clutching Neji's upper arm in a steel grip ignoring Pein's surprised expression.

"Hey princess, glad you could make it... meet my friend Pein, Pein this is Neji he's a real sunshine and he hates me."

"Uhh, hey Neji..." Pein said and then looked at Itachi, who took that as a sign to sit next to Pein and start talking.

"Hidan... let me go, this isn't funny anymore, you tricked me here didn't you!"

"Can you calm down, we're in public you're safe, just sit and...talk or something.."

After that Neji pouted and snorted when Sasuke returned and placed a drink under Neji's nose stalking off right afterwards, Hidan couldn't figure out the type of Sasuke and Neji's relationship. When Neji scooted closer to him and hissed right in his ear he relaxed letting go of the beauty's arm.

"Fine I'll stay... I bet you got me here just so you'd have another reason for blackmail."

Hidan too leaned into Neji tempted to throw his arm around the delicate shoulder like in some cheap movie date, he didn't. "I though we're through with that..."

"We're not, what do you think? I already told my uncle you're coming I can't just say you won't because...because...whatever." Neji hissed sipping the drink afterwards and avoiding turning the head because then they would be too close.

"Is that so? Does that mean the deal's back on?"

"No, it means I hate you!"

"Lovely..."

"I mean it!"

"Yes you do gorgeous! How did Sasuke got you here anyway?"

"What do you think? He got me drunk and then just dragged me here, some friend I got eh?"

"Actually he seems a good friend for you, you're just too stupid to realise that, he's always protecting you as far as I know... that counts for something."

"Shut up I know that."

Seriously, Neji was so lovely with his attitude problems.

"How many drinks I have to get down your throat to get a dance?"

Neji spluttered and turned the head to the opposite direction. "As I recall you said that me dancing means rubbing against people asking to get fucked up the ass."

"Well it's different if you're rubbing up against _me_!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Not phased Hidan grinned sipping his whiskey and looking at his best friend and Pein sitting across from them now barely any gap between the two, faces close, discussing god knows what, Itachi's face flushed whether because of Pein or the drinks. and Pein was visibly so engrossed into the pale beautiful Itachi that world could end and Hidan was sure Pein would be unaware of it and completely fine with it.

He looked back at his rebellious crush who was watching Itachi and Pein as well with slightly surprised expression.

Neji turned to him the lavender eyes still on the couple across from them. "I thought you said Itachi loved Deidara, it looks terribly close to cheating."

"Mm I know I said that princess... but they broke up...Deidara left him."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't match... ugh, let's not talk about it babe..."

"Do you really have to call me by those retarded pet names, I mean seriously... its degrading!"

"Meh, sure baby, whatever you want!"

He could hear Neji's teeth grinding together but he was chuckling finally taking his courage and throwing his arm around the delicate shoulders tightening his hold when Neji squirmed.

"Relax... I'll behave."

"Oh yeah and I believe you _cupcake_!"

"Oh god, I think even 'bastard' is better than that!"

"Exactly...so stop calling me by retarded names, _bastard_!"

"Did I already told you you're charming, Neji?"

All four of them snapped their heads up and to the side when a still awfully unsatisfied Sasuke banged glasses and a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of apple martini under Itachi's nose, Hidan with his jaw slightly ajar watched the younger Uchiha's eyes move from Itachi to Pein.

A pale yet strong hand was extended for Pein. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Pein stood and took the hand shaking it vigorously and introducing himself in a polite manner.

Sasuke just nodded and watched Pein sit back as close to Itachi as physically possible. Sasuke then filled up everyone's glasses the black eyes barely leaving his brother and Pein.

Hidan couldn't figure out the younger Uchiha.

He almost felt uneasy when Sasuke's pale lips stretched into some kind of evil sneer.

"Oh Itachi listen up... it's your favourite song, didn't you say you just _love_ to dance when this song's on?"

Pein reacted _instantly_ standing up and pulling Itachi to the dance floor.

The younger Uchiha grinned and got into previously Itachi's and Pein's occupied seats helping himself to a glass of whiskey. Hidan's violet eyes met with Sasuke's black ones. Sasuke smirked.

"Now, can someone explain me why that blonde bitch left my brother?"

"Itachi didn't tell you?"

"Nope... he said something about Deidara crushing on someone else... and when I offered to maim the blonde leech he said not to, because they're still friends."

"They are... I didn't know you were against Deidara."

Sasuke snorted supporting the elbows on the table and pointing at him with one finger the other wrapped around a glass of whiskey. "The blonde maybe was pretty but he was also dumb and had a nagging attitude."

Hidan smirked, no one who doesn't have close friends would understand but it was very important for your friends to support your relationship. If you're closest friends didn't approve of your choice, the chances were, you would break up with either the one you chose or you and your friends would fall apart.

That applies for relatives as well.

"Uh you know Pein's my friend, I know the guy rather well, so... don't chew off his head for hitting on your brother."

Sasuke chuckled throwing glances and Neji who was still under Hidan's arm and seemingly pouting for all its worth. "You okay Neji?"

"Don't talk to me, you're a traitor!" Neji hissed and Sasuke simply laughed filling up Neji's glass with Itachi's apple martini. Surprisingly Neji took it without objections and sipped some.

"Neji loves apple martini just like Itachi does... gets him talkative." Sasuke commented winking at Hidan who grinned, Neji though resorted to hissing like some sort of snake.

"Thanks Sasuke you're the best friend ever, I swear you deserve a knife in your gut!"

"I know Neji... have fun, amazing as it is I spotted a girl among all these 'male horny for males' people."

Hidan broke out in laughter. "The chances are Sasuke...she's a lesbo but good luck!"

When the raven was gone Hidan kind of wondered why he never got closer with Itachi's brother he really seemed a cool guy. But anyway there was a brooding brunette under his arm.

"How comes Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Don't talk to me...and he doesn't have a girlfriend because he's a backstabbing bastard setting up his best friend. And apart from that he's a weirdo...and he loves the chase if you know what I mean... he really, _really_ loves the chase but that's the problem, he doesn't get to _chase_ because all the girls are swooning for him!"

"Makes sense..."

"It does..." Neji said then hiccupped and fidgeted making himself more comfortable leaning unto his side a bit in the process. "He's also a freak when it comes to sex... don't ask me how I know, he'll rip me to pieces if I tell you."

Nodding Hidan filled up Neji's glass with apple martini generously, Sasuke was right apparently it made Neji talkative.

"It depends on what you think is freaky when it comes to sex... I bet he thinks you're a freak for being into guys."

"No...screw gender, he's just _freaky_. Besides he doesn't care that I'm gay he has an extremely high tolerance for that, hence his brother having sex talks with Sasuke which is freaky too."

"Huh?"

"Yea! They talk about sex like two best girlfriends!"

"That's not...entirely freaky Neji."

"Whatever, I love Sasuke but I still think he's a freak in the sack!"

"Uh okay... in not gonna try to get to the bottom of this."

To his surprise though Neji leaned up till he felt soft lips brush on his ear and Neji's hot breath caress him as the brunette whispered. "He gets off of resistance... so it's almost like a rape, but not really... you get it?"

He paused to gather himself because Neji whispering in his ear felt very nice and arousing and as for the information... "Yeah I do get it... he's not a freak you know, its normal. You said he loves the chase... that's just advanced chase." Snickering of his own words he sipped his whiskey leaning back and finally affording to relax a bit since Neji didn't seem eager to run away anymore, actually the Hyuuga was leaning on him and Hidan was rather sure the cutie by his side is a bit more than just tipsy.

"Oh I guess when you put it that way it doesn't sound so...freaky... oh well, there's loads of kinks when it comes to sex, I can't understand them all but Sasuke seems to _like_ them all."

"Mhm, what are your kinks Neji?"

"I'm not gonna talk about sex with you."

"Why, and we already are talking about it, you know."

"Because if I say for example that I like...bondage you'll go and say something like 'hey Neji strip now, or else I'm gonna tell your uncle you love to be tied up and fucked in the ass!"

There was a sudden mad urge to pull Neji on his lap and kiss the guy stupid, chuckling he resisted and filtered the information. "You like bondage?"

"It was just an example Hidan!"

"Al right, al right... just an example... I bet you do like bondage though..." he got pinched in the arm for it but it was okay, rubbing the hurt awkwardly since he refused to remove his arm from Neji's shoulder he looked at the dance floor having to crane his neck almost impossibly but he managed to get a glimpse of Pein and Itachi...and even though Itachi's favourite song had long since ended the raven was still there with Pein behind Itachi's back holding the weasels hips face planted into Itachi's neck and Itachi's hands in orange hair as Itachi swayed the hips in rhythm. Pein on the other hand hardly moved with the music, the guy seemed more interested in feeling Itachi up, but who could blame him.

Sasuke returned looking grumpier than before and when Hidan dared to ask what was wrong Sasuke huffed gulping down whiskey.

"You were right the girl was a lesbian... but that's not it... I mean c'mon if you're a lesbian then you're a fucking lesbian but she goes and tries to feel me up anyway... fucking hate it!"

Yea someone sounded eager for a _chase_.

Neji flinched as a woman suddenly appeared gathering up their empty glasses and bottles on a platter. The girl had dark brown hair sharp eyes and all and all she looked nice but far from one of the Barbie type.

"Finished with that?" the girl asked to Sasuke motioning for the glass, Sasuke's black eyes slid over the woman and then narrowed.

"Depends..." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Hidan's eyes went wider and Sasuke looked dazed for a while when the woman flipped Sasuke's forehead and leaned down to Sasuke's level getting into the younger Uchiha's face.

"don't you even try to flirt with me bastard, got that, it'll be the end of the world when your dick gets anywhere near me!" the woman then straightened and turned her back on their table going for the bar.

It took two heartbeats and Sasuke was up and walking for the woman, Hidan could only chuckle watching the raven say something to the waitress and then Sasuke got slapped right on the cheek but that obviously thrilled the younger Uchiha, Hidan was laughing good heartedly when Sasuke still followed the woman.

"I think Sasuke found his chase."

"Yep, we won't be seeing him again tonight. Oh great... that was my safe way home."

"I'll take you home Neji..."

"Yea sure... bastard, you want to fuck me and that's all... well you're not getting any!" Neji finished the speech with a hiccup and banged the empty martini glass on the table. "No more for me."

Hidan filled the glass up anyway. "Don't forget that I had the chance last Friday Neji, you were completely out of it and yet I didn't touch you now did I?"

"No... you acted purely like you hate me..."

"You kicked me in the balls!"

"You were about to throw me out on the street!"

"You were acting bitchy!"

"You were..." insert a hiccup here. "... half naked."

"What? That's why you acted bitchy?"

"What?"

"You're drunk aren't you?"

Neji then shifted again as if the beauty couldn't find the right spot under his arm. "No I'm sober...kind of...oh look Hidan! That's the guy, remember!"

Hidan followed Neji's pointing finger, his violet eyes landing on a guy with heavier built than him dressed in rather usual blue jeans and somewhat dull grey shirt with short brown hair.

"What guy?"

"The one in the alley with the ecstasy pill, the same who confronted me in school you oaf, you punched him but you don't remember him?"

"Oh...well he better stay away."

"Macho much?"

"Very funny Neji, believe it or not I don't think forcing drugs on someone and then trying to rape them is a good thing, correct me if I'm wrong though and you maybe wanted to be fucked in that dirty alley...?"

"Why do you always do that, Hidan? As soon as I'm okay with you, you go and say something like that!"

Hidan wouldn't say sorry, but he had a better way to apologize anyway. Shifting slightly he cupped the pale cheek sliding his thumb over Neji's rosy lips before he pressed his own lips unto the soft ones.

Surprisingly or not really so, Neji didn't squirm, Neji simply was still as he massaged the soft lips letting him do as he pleased, that until he poked out his tongue, that's when it got surprising, Neji let out a tiny moan and opened the sweet mouth for him, letting his tongue inside to play with Neji's.

And Neji played back, god it felt nice it didn't take long till Hidan's hands started to misbehave gripping the back of the brunettes neck deepening their lip-lock his other hand sliding down Neji's neck at the front fingers sneaking down the shirts 'v' sliding under and to the side till his fingertips brushed a little nipple, Neji shivered against him and emitted another tiny but pleased sound.

Hidan feeling his mouth salivating pressed himself more unto Neji as his fingers kept playing with the little nub till it stood erect and Neji arched slightly the delicate body asking for more, Neji's mouth opening wider.

He was about to pull Neji into his lap for easier access but Neji pulled back and attempted to glare at him pulling his hand out of the white shirt and keeping it away. Well he wasn't quite pleased but he was satisfied with the fact that he seemed to break the ice.

"I really like you, you know..." he admitted, Neji didn't know that these words had left Hidan's mouth on very rare occasions but it seemed to work anyway, the pale cheeks turned red and the attempted glare changed to something else, Neji then coughed and took the glass of martini looking away from him.

"You're trying to get in my pants." Neji stated calmly looking around at the random people passing their table.

"It would be rather strange if I liked you and wouldn't try to get in your pants."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

...

_An: I had to stop it somewhere! I'm sorry I suck at cutting the story into chapters. Don't kill me, the next update will be soon. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading._

_Mettlei..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you for the reviews everyone :) _

_...Chemistry of two..._

They were interrupted by a flushed and giggling Itachi sitting across from them looking breathless and radiating joy.

"Oh god, can't remember the last time I had so much fun dancing!" the weasel breathed out gulping down the apple martini Hidan poured in Itachi's glass kindly.

Hidan offered his friend a huge grin looking Itachi up and down. "I'm glad... where's Pein?"

"Oh he had to go for the toilet and he said he'll bring more drinks..." Itachi's black eyes sparkling the weasel leaned over the table to be in a better hearing range with Hidan. "He told me everything about how you met, how comes you never told me about him?"

Hidan shrugged. "Well, I could of mentioned him you know, but you were... you know... you were always so busy with Deidara that we barely even hanged out together..."

Itachi grimaced visibly and nodded and then dismissed the thought with a flick of a pale hand. "Whatever... I'm having damn fun and _fuck_ if I care about Deidara right now..." Itachi's black eyes travelled to Neji. "Neji... c'mon cheer up, you're always so...grumpy."

Hidan chuckled when he realised that his best friend was rather drunk, Itachi rarely was so talkative and well Itachi was rarely so...happy.

When Itachi stood up and walked over the table and sat in his lap he knew for damn sure Itachi is wasted. But despite the fact that the weasel was straddling his hips Itachi's pale fingers grabbed unto Neji's chin pretty much rubbing the plump lips unto Neji's, Hidan swallowed hard and Neji gulped the lavender eyes wide.

"You have no idea how lucky you are..." Itachi breathed stroking Neji's cheek in a drunken and gentle manner. "...there was a time I would have given anything for Hidan to fight for me like he is fighting for you now..."

Hidan bit his lower lip mercilessly, this is where he started to feel kind bad and kind of like a bastard.

Itachi's attention turned to him and he couldn't do anything else than mercilessly abuse his lower lip with his teeth as Itachi pressed their foreheads together. "You're the best friend one could have Hidan, I'm serious. I'm drunk but damn serious..."

When Itachi hugged him he hugged back tightly, nuzzling for a brief moment into the mass of silky black hair. "I know Itachi, you know I love you dude."

Itachi nodded standing up swaying only slightly with a tiny smile on the plump lips, that smile turned bigger when Pein came with the drinks putting them on the table before sitting down and pulling Itachi around the table and down on the chair.

Pein looked at Itachi wrapping one arm around the weasel's waist, Hidan decided that they looked sweet like that.

His purple eyes snapped to Neji when his hand was released from Neji's hold and the brunette was standing up same as Itachi swaying slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back... toilet." Neji simply explained apparently forgetting to act like he hated Hidan.

Hidan watched his beauty go with a probably dreamy look on his face.

Pein finally somehow managed to look away from Itachi, it made Hidan snicker inwardly, maybe he _was_ a matchmaker by nature.

"Hey dude is Neji your boyfriend?"

"It's a long story... he's rather unwilling and I'm still not sure he likes me or he hates me..."

Itachi snorted. "Oh c'mon really? Didn't you hear him _growl_ when I sat on your lap? He likes you and I just saw you two kissing!"

Hidan just shrugged not really knowing what to say to that. The two newest lovebirds took his shrug as a dismissal starting to talk with each other so he was left looking around bored at strangers talking, drinking, laughing, smooching.

Neji returned half sitting half falling down on the sofa-like chair beside him missing his lap by an inch. It was like gravity he just had to touch, it didn't feel right when there wasn't a single part of them touching so he put his hand on Neji's thigh just to get it slapped away, he was persistent though and after three slaps on his hand Neji let it stay with a huff and an annoyed expression.

He just loved Neji's pants, really, the flesh under them was warm and...nice.

Itachi's eyes once more were sparkling. "Hey lets go dance! All of us!"

Pein stood up holding Itachi's hand all ready to go, Neji however shook the pretty head in denial, Hidan should have seen it coming when Neji opened the mouth.

"I'd love to but Hidan here thinks that dancing means rubbing against strangers and asking to get fu—" Hidan kindly placed his hand over Neji's mouth. Itachi was eyeing him amused, Pein looked slightly interested in what Neji was going to say next but the brunette was chuckling under his palm trying to get his hand off.

"Neji, I'm tempted to gag you." He growled but it just caused Neji to chuckle more.

"C'mon you two, let's go..." Itachi urged grabbing Neji's hand and pulling the beauty up with Hidan following and so they ended up on the dance floor.

Surrounded by hot sweaty bodies, Hidan would lie saying he liked dancing but when Neji was actually rubbing up against him he decided it wasn't half bad.

A wide grin on his face, his hands found home on Neji's hips.

Neji could dance, he'll give him that. the moves were liquid sin and he absentmindedly wondered was Neji trying to give him a heart attack when the brunette slid down his body slowly, the delicate hands on his chest the slender legs parted flexing and the lavender eyes on him while the pale face was dangerously close to his crotch...

Such a tease.

And when Neji turned with the back on him he was already half hard and drooling. The brunette pressed up against him making him shiver al through feeling Neji's ass rubbing against his erection, there was no way Neji didn't feel it through those pants, no way! Neji threw the head back and turned enough to whisper in his ear. While Neji's hands took hold of his that were resting on Neji's hips and to his arousing horror and deep satisfaction the beauty led his hands upwards and under the white shirt letting him feel smooth silky and warm skin with lean muscles twitching underneath.

"Is that because of me...?" Neji sure was teasing him and wriggling the little ass on his crotch to make him understand what 'that' meant.

Growling he grinded his hips into the delicious white clad backside sneaking his hands in opposite directions one stroking the flawless chest feeling the little nub go hard under his touch and the other cupping Neji rather intimately, his growl deepened when it appeared Neji wasn't completely limp either, the brunette gasped and then writhed against his hand forgetting about the music and its rhythm.

"Don't tease me like that, I fucking want you."

And god how he wanted Neji.

"S-stop..." Neji gasped removing his hand from the hardening lump, he didn't fight it since he didn't feel entirely comfortable touching Neji among all these people. They resumed somewhat normal dancing even though it still was damn sensual with Neji moving just right and Hidan fighting with a damn hard erection.

Itachi and Pein was right beside them sinking in their own dirty dancing, Pein's hands roaming Itachi's lean body shamelessly and before Hidan could smirk Pein kissed Itachi.

He knew Itachi intimately and that's why he could tell the weasel was melting in that kiss.

Happy for his two friends he smiled and spun Neji around when the song changed to a slow one he nudged Neji's arms around his neck in an embrace and put his own hands on Neji's waist...or more like hips, he couldn't resist, since their height wasn't all that different he could lean his head downwards slightly and Neji could support the chin on his shoulder somewhat. Perfect because he could whisper into Neji's ear and nip on the pale ear while waiting Neji's answers.

"You know princess, dancing is like sex...and you're responding to my moves perfectly..." he teased pulling Neji tighter against him grinding their groins together his grin stretching when Neji arched into him proving his words.

"You're a pervert aren't you?"

"Maybe...depends what you think is perverted..."

"I still don't want to talk about sex with you and stop sucking on my ear, will you?"

"No, I won't stop... it makes you shiver so deliciously, you like it!"

"Shut up Hidan."

"Yes, Gorgeous."

He smiled as they pretty much swayed together in silence for the rest of the song, after that they went back for their table which was unoccupied because the clubbers started to either go home or go someplace fancier.

After Neji had emptied another martini and he had a sip of coke they were interrupted by the one and only guy who had forced down ecstasy Neji's throat. As soon as the guy showed up Neji probably unconsciously scooted closer to Hidan, as for Hidan well he was gritting his teeth his nostrils flaring and his hands balled into fists.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled and narrowed his violet eyes when the stranger had the nerve to leer at him and raise the hands in mock surrender.

"Chill dude, I just want a word with the chick by your side."

Hidan was standing and showing off all his human fangs and the only reason why the guy still had all his teeth was Neji hanging on his arm and holding him back.

"You want to repeat that, you fucking pussy!" he wasn't joking but the guy was either drunk senseless or simply wasn't intimidated by Hidan, he guessed it was because he was smaller built than the guy.

"You're deaf? I said I want a word with the stupid bitch, he owes me something."

Neji was still pulling him back. "Go away! You want problems or what?" Neji reasoned red in the face, this time Hidan was sure it was because of rage.

"What's going on here?" it was Pein who had joined them with a visibly drunk Itachi by his side.

The 'ecstasy guy' got in Pein's face and pointed at Itachi. "You better watch your own black haired slut, you pierced circus freak! This is between me and the _bitch_ over here!" the guy pointed at Neji.

Hidan was mid-leap with his fists flying...but he never made it in time.

His jaw went slack and he could see Pein's face turn dumb when _Itachi_ of all people, Itachi the headstrong pacifist collided a pale fist with the strangers nose...and that wasn't all, Itachi apparently decided it wasn't enough for calling him a black haired slut, the next moment the guy was writhing on the floor cupping his balls since Itachi had kicked them real good.

And then Neji was laughing out loud while Hidan was still staring at the scene, Itachi was hissing and bending in half nursing his obviously hurt hand and Pein was first watching Itachi with the same dumb expression and then Pein was chuckling and asking is Itachi okay.

After five minutes they naturally were thrown out of the club on the silent streets.

"Well that was...fun." Hidan stated looking at his best friend who was wincing while Pein was inspecting the delicate hand twisting it to make sure it wasn't broken.

To Hidan's surprise Neji was still chuckling for a minute there he got worried that the brunette has lost his mind or something. "Stop giggling..." he chuckled out turning to Itachi's still scowling face. "You okay Itachi, man I seriously didn't expect that!"

"It hurts like a bitch..." Itachi choked out red in the face looking close to fainting or puking.

Hidan's eyes followed Itachi's hurt hand as that was lifted to Pein's lips and the orange haired brushed the lips on it gently, Hidan looked away making sure his brunette was under his arm safely.

"So...what now?"

"I don't feel like going somewhere else." Itachi said and Pein nodded agreeing with the weasel...of course.

Hidan looked at Neji with raised eyebrows.

"Hey I didn't even want to be here in the first place, don't look at me."

Hidan groaned. "None of you fuckers answered my question!"

After he had said it Pein started to fidget still nursing Itachi's hand in his larger ones and Itachi looked at the ground once more like a naughty school girl before committing a crime.

"Oh... I see...well, good riddance then." His face stretched in a knowing grin. "Play nice..."

Itachi looked up, blushed as his best friend was, there was a smirk on the plump lips.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Hidan... you be nice to Neji...bye Neji, have fun."

After a few minutes of waving and bye-bye saying Itachi walked off with Pein in direction of Pein's apartment.

"Just so you know Hidan...I hate you, I hate Itachi for leaving me here alone with you, I hate your friend Pein for making Itachi leave me here with you, I hate Sasuke for bringing me here and then leaving me...and we are not having sex!"

"Is that all?" Hidan tightened his arm around Neji's shoulders starting to walk down the street to his apartment few blocks away. "I mean seriously, you didn't forget something?"

"No, I think that's it...oh I hate that woman that Sasuke is chasing now... yeah, that's it."

"You're charming, how about that now infertile guy calling us all those lovely pet names?"

"Oh right, I hate him double."

"Well at least I'm not at the end of the scale."

"Where exactly are we going Hidan?"

"My place."

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. "No!"

"Oh c'mon Neji, didn't I prove to you already that it's safe to be at my place?"

"That was before you started kissing me and calling me gorgeous... that was when you still called me an arrogant bastard and a bitch."

"Alright Neji... you'll sleep in my bed and I'm gonna sleep on the couch! So c'mon!" with that said he led Neji down the street successfully to his apartment building without any objections.

In his apartment he made the lights dim and while Neji was in the bathroom he went for his own room checking if there wasn't any dirty socks or underwear laying about then took his spare blanket out of the closet and brought it to the couch finding Neji already sitting on it.

"The bed is all yours princess, you know where to find it."

"I'm not going to sleep in your bed when you have to sleep on a couch!"

"Yes you will... and help yourself to one of my shirts as I recall you know where to find them..."

"How about a shower?"

"With or without me..." that earned him a glare and a twitching eyebrow.

"Without you!"

"Go ahead, should I fix you something to drink while you're in there?"

"No I'm fine, get me a towel."

"Your wish is my command!"

"Stop that!"

"Well you did put it as an order you know!"

"Fine! Could I _please_ get a towel?"

"Sure..."

After he had handed few fluffy towels to Neji, he made himself comfortable on the couch with a whiskey glass, shoes kicked off left and right he wondered will Neji come out looking the same way that the other morning...

Neji did.

Exactly the same except the long hair were left dry this time. Neji's pale slender legs were showing and...

"You know that is my favourite shirt on you." He mumbled out watching Neji put the clothes he was wearing neatly folded on a side of the smaller couch.

"It's comfy and big..." Neji mumbled back tugging on the rim of the shirt to cover up the legs some more, it didn't work though and Hidan was literally drooling when Neji came to stand right before him...like, right before him between his parted legs.

"I'm taking the couch Hidan... move."

To keep himself away from the sin of rape he closed his eyes shaking his head in denial. "Go to bed, Neji..." his voice betrayed him of course but he didn't care, Neji was standing there looking gorgeous and half naked and...and probably without any underwear and it just wouldn't let him sleep! If he could just sit up straight and touch those damn smooth thighs slide his hands under the t-shirt.

When he opened his eyes and Neji was still standing there giving him the sexiest sight he had ever seen in his life he felt blood flow for his cheeks and naturally his groin, looking to his side he coughed and lamely sat up just as lamely he pushed on Neji's chest with the very ends of his fingers as if not to touch too much. "Step aside..." he groaned out and got up on his feet still refusing to look at the gorgeous.

"I'm gonna take a shower..." he didn't look back grumbling to himself that its going to be one ice cold shower he banged the bathroom door shut.

While he was trying to freeze his craving by the stream of almost cold water he wondered was Neji teasing him just now or Neji seriously didn't realise what kind of effect he had on him.

It had to be both.

All and all he was okay with waiting. it didn't work that way anyway, you didn't just go and say to someone you like them and then have sex straight away so yes, he was okay with waiting he was no monster and one of his previous boyfriends for example, made him wait quite a while, moving slowly from base to base and it was _okay_. It was just that Neji was so...damn, Neji was just one of a kind.

He realised that they weren't even boyfriends yet.

_..._

_An: ...let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings: there's yaoi ahead..._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: *bows* thank you for the support via reviews! Enjoy your read... umm but I'd like to remind you that this is more like a love story, not what I usually write, this is a bit more...tamed and...gentle... -.- don't moan at me._

_...Chemistry of two..._

He came out with a towel around his hips since he was in a hurry to leave and forgot to take a vest or something, he growled seeing Neji still on the couch texting a message to someone.

"Neji, you realise it's the middle of the night, to whom your writing love messages?" he teased and then smirked when the brunette looked at him and paused, the lavender eyes sliding over his body, red exploded on Neji's pale face, Neji looked down at the cell screen hastily.

"Sasuke... he texted me first so it's okay."

Hidan grinned... Neji didn't even notice his teasing, didn't say 'it's none of your business bastard'.

"What's with him, the chase is already over...?" he asked interested, drying his platinum coloured hair with another towel and trying to brush them back with his fingers afterwards, his hair was so used to his slicked back hairstyle that they tended to obey him even without any hair products except for the few naughty tresses that did as they pleased falling in his face.

Neji cast him another glance, lingering.

"N-no... I mean...yes, he's done with the chase and he's not pleased. Its greatest disappointment for him if the girl gives up the very first day they had met... he...looses all his excitement if you know what I mean."

Hidan laughed. "You mean if the girl spreads her legs on the first night he closes them and runs off?"

"Yeah."

"You were right, he is a weirdo...but in a good way...kind of."

Neji nodded cutely and hit a few buttons on the cell. "Actually he wanted to know where his brother is and should he be concerned of taking Itachi home safely because Itachi has switched off his cell... is it okay I write that he's with Pein?"

"Of course, I highly doubt Itachi and Pein are having one night stand... actually I'm sure they aren't."

"Okay..." Neji was typing at the speed of light and before he could make out the blur of the fingers Neji had snapped the cell shut and put it on the coffee table looking up to him once more just to look him up and down, he started to feel awkward.

"Just...go and put something on will you?"

That made him grin naughtily and put his fingers on the towel teasingly. "Or... I could take something off..."

"No!" Neji put his hand promptly on the eyes as if to cover them from the sight of evil. "Go and put on some pants!"

"Whatever you want gorgeous..."

He came back from his room after putting on black sweat pants riding low on his hips and a black tank top.

"I'm decent you can take your face out of the couch."

Neji sat up glaring at him looking him over probably to proof check his words when Hidan sat beside Neji with no ill intentions whatsoever the brunette scooted to the opposite side glaring.

"You're secretly a prude, aren't you?"

"No..."

"Hm okay...in that case... you're secretly a virgin, aren't you?"

The couch cushion connected with his face with a dull 'thud' and Neji was already grabbing the other one terribly red in the face, Hidan grabbed the thin wrists, pulling the petite brunette over his lap to straddle him, causing Neji to go all frantic and near seizure.

"No Hidan... let go I have nothing...under...the damn shirt!"

Shit...

He could feel it too you now, since his pants were normal _thin_ pants and he didn't have anything under them either... such thin barrier between their most intimate parts it made his heart race and his cock twitch.

"Shh..." he tried to calm Neji letting go of the thin wrists and grabbing his strong fingers on Neji's waist looking into the beautiful eyes calmly while Neji still nervous gripped his shoulders and then actually did calm down noticing Hidan's expression. "... I want you to realise that I won't...force anything Neji... I know I left the impression I would, but I won't."

"Says the one who blackmailed me into kissing."

"Don't compare kissing with fucking."

"Stop moving your hands!"

"I just love the way my shirt feels...that's all." He couldn't stop his hands though, they were sliding up and down Neji's sides then to the back feeling the form of the lean creature wrapped in his shirt, they moved lower with his fingers spread out to feel as much as possible and his thumbs finding the delicious curves where hips turned into thighs.

That's when Neji shivered, scooted closer and pressed their lips together.

His hands automatically moved on Neji's warm back pulling closer to deepen their kiss, his tongue stroked Neji's as he was granted entrance in the hot mouth, a pleased low growl came from his throat because of Neji's initiative and his groin filled with hot blood because of the same reason.

His growl turned louder when Neji entangled the long fingers into his hair messing the still damp locks and pulling on them gently, he shivered, that felt damn good.

Their lips parted slightly and he caught a glimpse of Neji's beautiful face with the eyes closed the long black eyelashes fluttering on nicely flushed cheeks, the plump lips parted and wet gasping for air, he dived to taste the hot mouth again fisting chocolate hair when Neji moaned into his mouth and pressed their chests together spreading the slender legs wider to mould their bodies together perfectly, he could feel Neji's getting hard, well so was he.

Neji pulled away when his hand laid on a naked thigh sliding up and under the shirt.

"No..." Neji breathed out holding his wrist and chewing the lower lip in nervous and cute way, Hidan couldn't help but wonder about the fact that Neji in fact still could be a virgin, he was joking earlier...but... when he thought about it he wouldn't be surprised.

Or maybe Neji was jus self conscious.

Smiling he removed his hand and put it on Neji's flushed cheek pecking the plump lips and closing his eyes keeping their faces close before talking. "Stop wriggling Neji..."

He felt Neji shake the head slightly brushing their lips together. "Can't help it, the seat is hard."

"And that is why you should stop wriggling..." he chuckled out attaching his mouth to the pale neck nibbling on it, he grinned. Neji's seat was hard no doubt but Neji's own hardness was rubbing against his belly and he was tempted to look down in case the shirt was exposing a nice view for him or at least a nice looking tent but Neji was pressing on him so deliciously and so closely he could only gasp feeling the delicate hands move on his arms feeling them before sliding over the muscles on his back and shoulders, they both moaned when Neji most probably unconsciously bucked the hips into him, that pretty much made him grab unto Neji's lower back and rock the small body into his to repeat the move only fiercer, he was pleased when Neji moaned and arched the spine beautifully because of it.

He wanted to kiss and caress Neji's chest and the little nipples he recalled from earlier but he couldn't quite do it without exposing Neji, hoping that the brunette was too deep in enjoyment he returned his hand on Neji's naked thigh feeling the smooth skin as he moved upwards the other hand joining on the other side, he pressed his mouth on Neji's and without warning grasped two perfect juicy and firm ass cheeks under the shirt.

Neji kind of yelped and flinched and pulled back from his lips pushing on his chest, he didn't let Neji escape, he leaned forward claiming the hot mouth in a fierce kiss while his hands squeezed gently on the round tender globes, the feel of Neji's ass made him growl and rock the small hips into him hard.

"Hidan..." Neji gasped out terribly red in the face, the breathing hard and erratic he could tell Neji is aroused and needy but he could also tell Neji was shy and embarrassed.

"Neji... you feel so good...and you're so beautiful, just let it go let yourself enjoy it I wanna make you feel good."

Neji's one arm around his neck for support the other hand grabbed one of his trying to get it off of the little ass. "Hidan...no."

"Shh let me touch you..." he almost begged but Neji kept shaking the head in denial even though the beautiful eyes were closed and the head thrown back slightly as Neji rocked gently into him in a slow rhythm, a loud shocked moan tore from Neji's throat as Hidan wrapped his fingers around the hard erection pushing the shirt upwards, he was tempted to look down but it seemed more important to assure Neji, so instead he kissed the wet lips starting to stroke the hot flesh in his hand.

He could tell Neji was sensitive, mewling into his mouth when he squeezed the cock in his fist his other hand massaging a luscious ass cheek, his lips moved for Neji's neck sucking trying to get to the collar bone stopped by the damn shirt in his way.

"Ah...s-stop...ah s-so unfair..."

"What's unfair Neji?" he breathed on the parted gasping lips as his thumb stroked over the tip of Neji's cock finding it wet. Neji was clutching his shoulder and fisting his hair and humping his fist seemingly unable to stop. The lavender eyes opened half way looking at him through long batting eyelashes.

Neji moved then straightening up slightly and then Hidan was offered the sexiest sight ever. Neji pulled off the black shirt in one swift movement discarding it randomly never taking the lavender eyes off of him.

Hidan died a little then, Neji was sitting on his lap absolutely naked with a nicely flushed face, the long chocolate hair cascading down the naked pale shoulders beautifully, the swan-like neck decorated with Hidan's love bites, the flawless chest perfectly defined with two little rosy and hard nubs asking for his attention, Neji's creamy skin glowing in the dim light and the slender legs parted with Hidan's hand still wrapped around the pinkish swollen cock leaking pre-cum for him over his fingers... yes, Hidan was sure he died a little then and there.

He couldn't even move for a while, all he could do was watch, take in the creature on his lap, Neji didn't approve it seemed the slim hips rocked into his fist reminding him that he should be moving it, so he restarted swallowing hard and pulling Neji unto himself hard enough to hear their teeth clash when he latched on the hot mouth kissing hungrily his free hand grabbing unto Neji's ass and squeezing it hard, growling like an animal just got loose.

Neji was tugging on his shirt and Hidan was sure he is already half crazed by Neji's advances but he managed to part from the sweet lips to pull his own shirt off with one hand gasping rather shocked when Neji the little beast managed to pull his sweat pants down and extract his throbbing cock, that really surprised him and his head fell back as Neji stroked him and nipped on his chin lightly.

"I guess they rumour of you being a sex god because of your size, eh..."

He couldn't even smirk or chuckle about Neji's words he could only growl lowly feeling the delicate fingers trace his man pride. "F-fuck the rumours Neji."

He grabbed Neji's nimble fingers and shifted slightly so their hard and hot erections would be pressed against each other, he guided Neji's small hand to cup his cock and his own hand cupped the upper side of Neji's pressing them together, it seemed Neji caught on with his intention, together they formed a tight sheath for their cocks, Neji started to hump and Hidan did pretty much the same, bucking his hips upwards, their arousals sliding hotly against each other and rubbing deliciously against their hands.

Neji's moans got louder and Neji's face covered with a thin layer of sweat, the beauty's hips jerked more and more out of their rhythm and from the wetness of their combined hand job Hidan guessed Neji was close, he wasn't far either he was just holding himself back more concentrated on the sweet expressions Neji was pulling and the sweet sounds coming from the plump lips, Neji's petite body shivering above his and squirming around perfectly when he tightened their hands increasing the pressure.

"Hidan-nn...ah...I'm... close...stop-mm."

"If..." he swallowed realising that talking wasn't very easy at the moment, he was breathless himself. "If... you don't want to go further than this... then...let go and...cum."

The wonderfully lidded eyes opened slightly looking at him with passion that burned the blood in his veins. "A-are you...close...too?"

"Yes Neji, fuck...nn move just like that." he groaned out, Neji was speeding up humping vigorously with the slender legs flexing and Neji's abdomen muscles twitching under the slick skin, hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

Neji straddling him was his new fetish!

Neji threw the head back and Hidan could feel the long hair on his still thighs, seeing Neji in the throes of pleasure he dived forward biting the soft sweaty neck, Neji's hot seed splashing on him was what set him off, if not that then it sure was the breathless slightly shocked way in which Neji whispered his name, fisting his hair with the free hand tightly and pulling him as close as possible their hips jerking out of rhythm but it was okay, Hidan was growling on the abused neck clutching Neji close as his own juices joined Neji's.

Neji collapsed on his chest, their breathing heavy and their soiled hands still on their now sated cocks between their sweat slicked bodies.

Hidan was content to just sit there and play with the chocolate hair idly feeling the brunette's breathing calm down slowly.

"Hidan?"

"Mm?"

"Are you disappointed for not getting—"

He cut Neji off with a short kiss since he was still kind of breathless. "No I'm not." He stated breathing in Neji's scent.

"I'm not sure I'm gay." it was silent and almost inaudible, but he heard it, it made his eyes bulge nearly out of his skull.

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it..."

"Well ...I would say you got aroused because of me real good and you know I'm a man."

"I knew you're gonna laugh."

"No Neji, wait...lets clean up and then have this conversation."

The so called cleaning process seemed to be awkward for Neji, but Hidan paid no mind to the fierce blush as they both were in the bathroom, he was kind of freaked out of why Neji would say that about not being gay all of a sudden.

Back in the living room he sat on the couch pulling Neji in his lap ignoring the fact that the brunette was once more in his favourite t-shirt and naked underneath, he himself had pulled on his sweat pants leaving his chest naked.

"So...tell me, I promise I won't laugh I wasn't even laughing the first time, I was just...surprised..." he assured pressing a soft kiss on Neji's temple. Neji was sitting on his lap with the legs on one side a slender arm thrown around his neck.

Neji seemed unable to look him in the eyes. "I already told you I don't know how to explain it... I know I really, really like guys... the hell I'm not even looking at girls but..."

"Yes... go on."

"I've dated few guys... everything was good...until..." as Neji paused Hidan was watching the flushed face intently, not knowing how to coax Neji to continue, he opted to wait patiently.

"...Until the...sex, I heard it's supposed to feel great... there's supposed to be...that's why I didn't want to...to... I mean... you're...I like and...this, what we just did felt great...but...and you're older... I know you were expecting the...real thing...but... I don't know..."

"Neji...stop." he shushed stroking the long chocolate hair the last thing he needed now was the gorgeous teenager on his lap to start crying. "...Are you trying to say that you didn't enjoy the sex with those guys?"

Looking down Neji nodded daring to look at him only for a millisecond as if to see if he's not laughing his head off, which he wasn't.

"Well if you didn't like the sex with them its natural you're wondering... you are young after all Neji... tell me roughly what they did to you, please no real details though."

The brunette shook the head in denial squeezing the beautiful eyes shut and diving in his neck to hide.

"Neji...c'mon there so many things to do _wrong_ when it comes to sex between two guys... I'm serious, and _talking_ is how you get it right...tell me what it was you hated..."

"You think I can just talk to you about it?"

"Yes... we were just humping each other fists, so it's okay..." Hidan chuckled a bit, maybe just trying to lighten the mood a bit, it seemingly worked he felt hot puffs of air on his neck as Neji chuckled too.

"There's nothing to tell...they...uh...just did it."

"Neji." A warning, a growl. Neji nuzzled into his neck. His growl died in his chest and he returned to stroking the chocolate hair.

"Al right yes or no! Were you bottoming?"

"Yes..."

"Did they at least got you hard before they started?"

"Yes..."

"Did they use their fingers?" he didn't like this conversation, he tried not imagine those guys with Neji.

"Yes..."

"Lubrication..."

"One of them did..."

"What? One?" he paused ignoring his stupid heart racing up. "Neji...how many guys have you had..."

Another pause where Neji probably pretended asleep till Hidan pulled on the beautiful hair.

"Two..."

"Ah Neji... it sounds to me like the guys simply didn't... you know ...care. If they do it with you just to get off with not much care about how you feel..."

"But Hidan it's not like I met them one day and fucked with them the same day... they weren't in it for the sex only, they wanted to stay with me, it was me who broke up with them."

"Well that's because at least they sure as fuck enjoyed fucking you... besides, have you seen yourself in the mirror. Like seriously, have you?"

"Yes, you're point is?"

"My point is, you're fucking beautiful. They were using you, sorry for destroying that bubble for you, it's the fucking truth though."

"You know Hidan? You would be great friends with Sasuke!"

Since the brunette didn't seem angry because of his words he dared to place another kiss on the brown hair just hard enough to feel their silkiness.

"What that has to do with this?"

"Well, he is my best friend and I had this conversation with him...he said pretty much everything you just did... only he was more or less beating me with a book while at it."

Hidan chuckled.

"Heh... you're right... besides if you don't feel comfortable talking with me about this... there's always Itachi, he likes you and Itachi is a great guy, you know it too."

"Yeah..."

Silently and to himself Hidan was wondering did the guys fucking Neji even _tried_ to please.

"God, you must think I'm a naïve teenage dork." Neji chirped on his neck causing for Hidan to cackle madly and shake his head as he scooped Neji on his arms earning himself a squeak when his hand grabbed a nice and naked ass, he carried Neji for his room putting the light bundle down.

"Neji..." he huffed rubbing his neck, Neji had really grabbed on it during the small journey, the brunette looked apologetic for a moment and then offered him a smirk getting under the puffy duvet taking his favourite spot on his bed, it made him grin as he too crawled into the large bed, straddling the delicate creature without touching, supporting his hands and knees on the bed, Neji looked up to him with a rather interesting expression, the lavender eyes travelling on his chest and lower and then back up to his face.

He remained silent and watching his hopefully-boyfriend as Neji's hands laid on his chest stroking feeling the well worked muscles then his neck sneaking behind entangling the long fingers in his platinum hair.

Neji pulled him down the next moment pressing their parted mouths together in a kiss which was soft and gentle at the beginning, it grew deeper though and Hidan's hand couldn't resist to feel the warm and soft body under his, sliding his hand down Neji's side unto the hip just to push it underneath and grasp a tender round ass cheek giving it a few squeezes, feeling a shiver. His hands travelled back up under the t-shirt enjoying the flawless planes of soft skin, pleased when Neji didn't object anymore, pleased when Neji on the opposite arched into his touches and returned them.

His fingers grasped a nice and hard nipple and pinched it smirking in their kiss when Neji kind of yelped but arched up for more nonetheless. Those little sexy things deserved more than his fingers anyway, he pulled away from the delicious kiss moving down pushing the shirt to Neji's chin, he closed his hot mouth against one of the rosy buds playing his tongue over it going for the other one shortly pulling on the erected nipple with his teeth, Neji moaned grabbing on his hair, he guessed Neji liked his hair.

"Hidan..." It was a breathless whisper in a form of warning and at the same time it sounded like a plea for more.

He smirked around the hard little nub, Neji was gay alright... he felt the hardness forming, rubbing against him, the gasp he earned when he bit down was nothing compared with the moan following when he sucked hard.

Pulling himself up on his arms he took in the damage, licking his lips at the sight of the nipples now standing out, red patches of skin abused but asking for more of it.

"You're absolutely edible..." He murmured returning to the kiss swollen lips, hungry for more, Neji kissed him back with passion wrapping arms around his neck and pulling him in closely till their chests were pressed together and their crotches met too, it seemed if they continued they would be in the same predicament as earlier.

"Mh Neji... you don't know what you're doing to me."

"I don't know what you're doing to _me_, I've never felt this way with anyone...every...touch..."

He smiled pleased with the words he pecked the plump lips under his suddenly so very happy to have Neji here with him, to have a willing Neji... bliss.

His smile turned into a full blown grin. "So are you going to stop acting like you hate me from now on?"

Neji underneath him didn't answer just smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, he guessed it meant yes.

When they finally parted Hidan groaned and rolled off laying on his back, glaring at his ceiling thinking of dead rotten puppies to get his always-ready-to-fight-around-Neji–soldier down.

The brunette scooted closer to his side and curled up pretty much like a kitten.

"It was weird to see Itachi so...happy, I mean I've seen him with Deidara loads of times when I'm at their place but this was different...he literally seemed...alive." Neji murmured putting a hand on his chest idly tracing the fingers over his skin.

"I noticed...Deidara is a good guy you know... just...not for Itachi obviously."

"Yeah... I guess we should sleep."

"Mhmm..."

...

_An: they're not really going to sleep, but that for the next time...the next chapter will be the last one._

_An: let me know what you think and thank you for reading..._

_Meti..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Neji..._

_An: thank you all for the lovely reviews, I love and appreciate them all! I'm sorry if you found something not quite as expected and about Neji's uncle, well he's just a controlling freak there wasn't meant to be a deeper meaning to it, sorry. Enjoy... I hope you like this chapter much more than I do..._

_...Chemistry of two..._

"Yeah... I guess we should sleep."

"Mhmm..."

"Did you know you're kicking while sleeping?" Neji asked with only faint curiosity.

"I am?"

"Yeah...last Friday you kicked me in the shin... I was about to punch your face thinking you're trying to kick me out of the bed, but you were just sleeping there murmuring something about chocolate..."

Hidan chuckled, he was probably dreaming of Neji's hair back then.

"And you're a heavy sleeper too, in the morning I woke up not knowing where the fuck was I and then I saw you sleeping beside me and I sure as hell _screamed_ and crawled over you in my panic crushing on the floor in the end... you never woke up..."

Laughing he put his arm under Neji's neck kissing his beauty's nose as if in apology while in truth he wished he could have seen that.

"At least you're not snoring..." Neji finished with a shrug and nuzzled closer to him.

"If I kick you you're allowed to kick back..."

"Hidan...?"

"Mm?"

"Will you create another alibi for me for my uncle tomorrow I wasn't allowed to stay out all night."

Hidan chuckled. "I'll tell him you were with me... having hot steamy sex all night long being drunk and horny asking for me to fuck you harder."

A kick to his side.

"Ouch, okay, okay, I'll tell him we were working on the same chemistry project...and that were boyfriends now."

A pinch to his arm. A painful one.

"Aw shit that hurt...well, aren't we Neji?"

Neji huffed turning on the back and glaring at the ceiling as Hidan shifted and turned his head to look at his gorgeous.

"I guess we are..."

"You guess?" his hand intentionally sneaked on Neji's lower belly reaching the chocolate coloured stripe of pubic hair, it was an intimate touch of his fingers on Neji's length that got Neji gasping and blushing madly, but his hand wasn't pushed aside.

"Yes Hidan, we are... what I meant was...I can't...tell my uncle about...stop moving your hand I just got it down!"

Hidan chuckled but his fingers wrapped around Neji's length, he couldn't keep away...just couldn't. Neji jerked on the bed and the pretty mouth parted as he stroked gently feeling the length fill with blood. Hidan grinned watching Neji squirm on the bed refusing to look at him.

It didn't take long till Neji was fully hard and arching slightly breathing heavy and erratic the lavender eyes in slits as Hidan had shifted half across Neji and decided that the pale neck deserved few more markings.

Neji moaned and he felt he slender legs being bent and spread apart as he started to stroke faster and harder, Neji's pre-cum wetted his fingers.

"Hidan..." Neji choked out when he moved pulling the shirt off of the delicate body.

"Shh relax..." he was hard too, that's what the sight of aroused Neji did to him. He stopped stroking Neji his hands busy with feeling each part of the divine body under him, he moved between Neji's legs spreading them widely having to use force as Neji squirmed and flushed terribly because of the exposure.

But Hidan loved the sight under him, Neji's long hair laying on the pillows rather messed and therefore sexy as hell, Neji's pretty face red and an almost needy expression decorating it with the brown eyebrows forming something like a beggars look, the pale chest heaving sporting his not long ago left marks and Neji's cock swollen and leaking on the flat belly.

"Neji..." he breathed out appreciating the beauty. He really did appreciate it but he had no words for it.

Neji's arms reached for him and he responded laying over the pale gorgeous bucking his own hips into Neji's as they kissed, Hidan was showing his dominance clearly now, he wanted Neji damn it... he wanted him so badly. His hand slid on Neji's thigh and under the knee pulling the slender leg up and around his hip where it stayed as the brunette bucked upwards making them both moan out Neji's other leg copying the first one wrapping around him and moulding their bodies together.

"Hidan..."

He once more was growling like an animal when the seemingly shy creature under him pulled his sweat pants down on his hips, he took it from there fighting them off and having to grit his teeth when Neji's legs wrapped around him now rubbing their naked skin together in the most delicious way he could imagine.

And then Neji's fingers were wrapped around his cock and he was gasping and groaning biting on Neji's lower lip.

"Hidan...let's do it..." Neji was red, truly red while saying it, the beautiful eyes were looking somewhere at his chest, however Hidan understood what Neji meant, of course he did and there he died a little inside once more, he was happy of course but...

"W-why the sudden change?" he rasped out not sure he even cared of the answer at this particular moment when Neji's deft fingers traced the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Because..." but Neji seemingly had problems forming words too, the pale eyes went unfocused as Hidan's thumb traced the dewy slit of Neji's erection smearing the fluids over the length. "...I... be-cause... I..."

"Yes Neji... you what?" he teased now, he realised it, capable of it only because the brunette in the enjoyment forgot to move the hand on his arousal giving him time to compose his scattered mind.

"Want you."

Fuck teasing!

He crushed their mouths together, Neji letting out a deep moan of satisfaction as he squeezed the cock and then there was a huff of displeasure as he released it.

He moved to the side opening his bedside drawer leaving it open after he fished out the lubrication.

Neji watched him intently as he sat on his knees between the slender pale and nicely bent legs, he made sure his fingers are fully and generously covered with the transparent gooey liquid ironically giving off the scent of...pineapples.

"Are you going to...?"

He nodded and made a face that meant he won't be listening to any objections whatsoever no matter what Neji could be thinking of someone else's fingers up his ass. "Yes, I will stretch you... nice and good." He already was moving closer and Neji emitted a cute little yelp of embarrassment as he nudged the gorgeous legs wider apart exposing the beauty for his hungry eyes. "Relax..." it was kind of pointless to say it at a time like this, he realised that but he still wanted Neji to feel at ease a bit if possible.

Giving Neji's pretty flushed and swollen cock a few tantalizing strokes his wet fingers met with a pink wrinkled skin which honestly made him drool. Neji however jerked and turned the head to the side biting his lower lip as he moved his fingers in circles.

"Neji... don't be shy, eh? I assure you you're looking... edible down here...beautiful." his finger moved inside and he almost choked on his own spit, how he wanted to feel the snug channel around his cock instead of his finger. The brunette shifted looking at him, looking unable to decide to scold him or not.

"D-don't say...stupid things..."

Hidan smirked then sliding his finger as deep as it naturally could go wriggling it around to widen the thigh space somewhat.

"You okay so far?"

Neji nodded but Hidan didn't fail to notice Neji's erratic breathing and the killer blush.

"Doesn't hurt..."

One finger wasn't supposed to hurt, wincing he added his other one stopping when Neji hissed and shifted arching in a way that made Hidan's libido nearly explode combined with the hotness around his digits it was nearly irresistible to rush things and that way fuck it all up, he couldn't remember the last time he had had sex anyway, that was his excuse.

But he kept it slow stretching the muscles carefully watching Neji's reactions and noticing each gasp and wince, Neji's cock however didn't lose its hardness on the contrary it was producing nice pearls of pre-cum sliding over the head and down to the flat belly, his own cock was pulsing and leaking like a faulty faucet, but there was nothing to be done.

"It seems like you like it on some degree..." he stated when Neji arched the spine slightly, the kiss swollen lips parted and Neji's breaths came in pants, most probably unconsciously Neji's legs spread wider apart providing Hidan with mind-blowing view and better access for his questing digits.

"I... unh...it's... not bad...ahh."

Hidan was pleased! Neji maybe said it's no bad but Neji's face said that Neji pretty much got off of the feeling of his fingers thrusting now vigorously, Neji's hands fisted the sheets and before he knew it the little backside was lifting upwards trying to consume his fingers.

"Sorry, another one's coming..." his third finger had an awfully tight squeeze and the brunette grimaced and froze but relaxed soon after when he just kept his fingers buried but unmoving giving time for the muscles to accommodate.

"F-fuck...t-too much, you don't...have delicate fingers you know..." Neji hissed out through gritted teeth when he finally moved his hand making thrusting motions.

"Well Neji, I'm not _delicate_ down there either." To his amusement Neji actually chuckled a bit and the lavender eyes sparkled up and sure as hell travelled for his dripping proudly standing and anticipating cock.

"No... you're not." Neji finally agreed.

Hidan curled his fingers upwards stroking the wet inner walls firmly, his mouth parted as he breathed out a satisfied breath, Neji arched upwards with a mewl grasping the innocent sheets nearly tearing them in shreds.

"Ahhh...ah Hidan...what...?"

The surprise in Neji's voice and the beautiful shocked expression on Neji's face said it all, he had found the sweetest of spots.

He curled his fingers again this time with surer moves, Neji's mouth parted in a what seemed to be a silent scream, the eyes wide, the cheeks exploding with a dark flush.

"Ahh...oh gods... that's... H-Hidan!"

"Yes baby... seems like you enjoy sex after all, eh?"

He was teasing again but this time it could be seen Neji simply didn't give a fuck, the beauty was giving him another 'beggar's look' breathing heavily and bucking unto his fingers brutally, growling and obviously going wild.

"Fuck yes... yes... do it again!"

The sight of his Gorgeous writhing for him and mewling for him was priceless, he was numb with need and longing to be buried within the now nicely stretched and soft walls, however...

"Mm Neji baby...in sex, I'm afraid you'll have to ask nicely..." the grin on his face threatened to tear his cheeks but it was damn well worth it when Neji looked at him, tried to glare and when it didn't work and he kept his fingers still Neji growled and grabbed his wrist spread the smooth legs wider and then apparently gave in.

"God Hidan... _please_... I want to feel that again, please..."

"Whatever you wish..." he thrust his fingers into Neji hard and fiercely his cock twitching at the godly sight of his brunette throwing the head back in bliss, Neji's mouth producing his name as a mewl was the best sound he had heard...ever.

Few strokes to the blessed bundle of nerves and he pulled his fingers out, deeming Neji stretched enough and pleasured enough to endure the following pain.

He laid over the pale lean body claiming the sweet mouth having to push Neji's tongue around for a while till Neji moaned and responded.

"God Hidan... hurry up..." Neji breathed when they parted, his shoulders were grabbed by long fingers, but he kneeled up once more leaning to his side diving his hand into his bedside drawer, pulling out a shiny wrapped condom.

"C-condom?"

"Yes...it'll make it easier for you and you won't have to deal with the mess later...besides...I heard cum burns like a bitch in open sores." he explained shortly already rolling the latex over his length hissing at the feeling and smiling about Neji's flushed cheeks and the hungry eyes sliding over his body.

He returned to his rightful place over Neji and pecked the parted lips. "Ready? I don't want to hurt you... you have to be relaxed..."

Neji clutched on his shoulders pulling him down, he was helpless when he felt his length rub between the luscious ass cheeks, taking Neji's nodding as approval he shifted grabbing one of the slender legs inner knee lining himself up till he felt the twitching hole against his cock-head.

When Neji lifted the head up from the pillow and kissed him he used the moment and pressed his hips forward, breaching the tightness.

Neji's head fell back on the pillow, the eyes squeezed shut but it didn't look like Neji was in awful pain so he proceeded burying himself slowly and almost all the way. When he stopped and just laid there fighting with himself Neji opened the lavender eyes gasping for breath erratically.

"That...didn't really hurt!" Neji's voice almost shocked and Hidan could only grit his teeth and growl when Neji rolled the hips as if testing, he almost came then and there. "Move Hidan..."

"Gh...give me...a minute..." humiliating! But it was that or to just plow and cum with two thrusts probably.

But Neji was lovely, it was proven again when the brunette cupped the nape of his neck and pulled him down for an almost sweet and gentle kiss, he enjoyed it completely regaining his ability to function. Neji's tongue played with his sliding wetly and vigorously against the inside of his mouth.

"You feel good inside of me..."

"F-fu-uck Neji..." those little six words made him _move_... because he felt _good_ inside of Neji.

He moved slowly however, supporting his weight on his arm while the other grasped a nicely slick hip, he watched Neji, watched the beauty while he finally took him... he was crazed. Neji was his from the moment he first laid eyes on the Gorgeous but this was the damn proof.

He dived in Neji's pale neck, his teeth clamping down on a soft skin another proof for every fucking oaf that might want to put their filthy fingers on Neji to see. Neji was his!

"Ahh Hidan...ah...mn!" Neji seemingly didn't mind the vampiric attack, instead the brunette's hips bucked up and it was enough for their pace to change drastically, Hidan rose up kneeling fully on his knees as he grabbed Neji's hips and brought them on his length snapping his hips forward, eager to see the expression on Neji's face when he hit the sweet spot with his blunt cock-head and with force.

He got his wish and it left him crazed and numbed at the same time, growling and moaning.

Neji arched and Hidan emitted an unknown sound when Neji all but screamed his name towards the ceiling puling on the bed sheets viciously and grinding the little ass on his erection rubbing it the right way, the already tight heat clamping around him, swallowing him perfectly.

"Hidan..." again that shocked and surprised tone and expression, Hidan loved it... he hoped this is the best sex for Neji, cause it was for him.

"Oh gods...more... p-please...harder...F-fuck me!"

Mm, his beauty seemed to be a wild kitty right now, It just heightened his pleasure as he started a whole new pace snapping his hips hard and sharply using his strong arms to pull Neji's hips on himself whenever he did.

"Neji... you like that don't you? Mhh!"

Neji was gone.

"Yes...yes...gods yes... Hidan... I love it..." it sounded like a mantra from Neji's plump lips the expression dazed and frozen, tears of pleasure at the corners of the beautiful eyes and shining on the long eyelashes, the flushed face sweaty as Neji moaned mewled and writhed for him with a string of drool over the cheek decorating the already perfect sight under Hidan.

"Fuck, Neji..." his hand went under Neji on the small of the back, holding Neji's lower part off the bed, his other hand stroked the soft planes of pale skin on the belly and the chest, he tweaked a nipple earning a mewl of his name and Neji's legs spreading wider offering for his violet eyes the sight of his cock gliding into the pink stretching hole. It made him growl like a wild animal devouring its prey.

"Hidan... I'm... c-cumming...I'm...so good...just...a bit...ahh...more..."

"Me too Neji..." he rasped out laying over Neji attaching his mouth to Neji's and grabbing hold of the brunettes leaking cock starting to jerk roughly hoping he's not hurting, but he seemingly wasn't since Neji was coming undone under him.

He felt the hot streams of cumm hitting his belly and even chest, he felt it cover his hand, he felt Neji's perfect ass clutch on him snugly, he felt Neji's moans and hot breaths hit his face and he felt the perfect body arching and bucking under him.

He felt _Neji_ so... just so!

He was coming undone too, growling out Neji's name once more clamping his human fangs into the soft neck as his length throbbed pulsed and emptied itself into the condom.

His heart was racing so fast he thought he will die, but it calmed after he managed to get his breath back hearing Neji moan softly under him in the after bliss, gathering his strength he pulled his length out ridding himself of the filled condom throwing it on the floor, unable to care about the fact that he might be unfortunate enough to step on it tomorrow.

He decided Neji was sleeping naked with him tonight so he used his favourite shirt to wipe lazily at Neji's stomach and then his own cleaning them.

He smiled seeing Neji still completely out of it, watching the ceiling with blank expression, he cuddled to Neji's side kissing the still flushed cheek softly guiding his arm under Neji's neck for a double pillow as he stroked down the messed chocolate hair.

"You alright?"

Neji came back to earth and he chuckled when the slender arms wrapped around his neck, he received a still somewhat breathless kiss on his lips and then he froze in pain as the little wild kitty plain out bit his neck.

"Ouch...Neji!" he gasped out partly in shock and partly in amazement of Neji's actions.

"Mine!" was all Neji said... not that he needed further explanation.

He was rather happy to be claimed.

...

The next morning seemed a little like déjà vu. There was a poorly dressed Neji in his kitchen holding two cups of steaming coffee, except that instead of gapping he chose to Cross the space between them and embrace his lover pressing a kiss to plum lips, his hand already misbehaving and landing on t-shirt covered ass cheeks, squeezing them. "How's your little sexy ass feeling?"

A pinch to his side.

"What do you think? It's sore..."

"Can I remind it why it's sore? Right here, right now... you could bend over the table..."

A kick to his shin which actually hurt, he groaned chuckling about Neji's flushed cheeks, he was pushed down on the chair and threatened with a glare.

He opted to drink his coffee in silence, grinning to himself, watching Neji's slight limp as the brunette moved around.

"You're gorgeous, Neji..." just a reminder, in case Neji forgot over the night.

The brunette smiled surprising Hidan by sitting on his lap wrapping the arms around his neck and kissing him, he responded eagerly sliding his fingers through the seemingly never ending chocolate hair.

They were interrupted by Hidan's cell phone going off in the living room, growling he got up walking for the little mechanical wonder grinning when the display showed 'Itachi'.

He answered glancing at the time before he did, it seemed he spent the most of the day sleeping like a baby...or... like a man after the best sex of his life.

"Yes weasel?"

"_Oh hey...umm good morning? You sound like you just got up!"_

"Because I did... so, how did it go with Pein...you're still as happy as you were last night?" he asked sitting on the couch pleased when Neji joined him and started to play with his platinum coloured hair.

"_Uh... you had to ask when he's right beside me neh? But yes... I'm maybe happier than I was last night...umm Neji's with you?"_

"Oh Yes he is..."he responded fisting chocolate hair and pulling them gently to find Neji's plump lips, just to remind himself that Neji in fact was with him.

"_Ohh someone sounds happy! Great! We were wondering maybe you two could join us for breakfast somewhere...or at least a coffee... it's a nice day."_

He looked at Neji then ,pretty sure Neji heard everything being so close to him. Neji shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, why not."

"_Great... here I'll give the phone to Pein so he can tell you were to meet up, I'm going to get dressed."_

After an hour which he spent not letting Neji dress properly and trying to fight the clothes back off of the beauty and then driving for short ten minutes, he and Neji met up with a smiling Itachi and grinning Pein at a little café, their table suited in a garden with some stinky flowers, but the view was nice and the sun was shining pretty lovely on their merry company as they ate and discussed nothing and everything.

Neji was rather quiet but he knew that's just the way his beauty was, he could only hope Neji's isn't feeling out of place since they were older slightly...but he didn't think it was so... Neji couldn't feel out of place because Neji's place was right where Neji's was...by his side... or...under him...or...sitting on him...or...well. He shifted coughing and trying to find a better spot on the chair.

It was nothing compared with how Neji was shifting constantly on the chair as if there were horde of ants In the beauty's pants, there he couldn't help but smirk knowing for sure that it was his fault.

He broke out it silent giggles noticing that his best friend Itachi seemingly too had full pants of ants. Pein's arm lazily draped over Itachi shoulders the orange haired guy was giving Hidan a grin noticing his antics.

Oh weren't they just two happy bastards.

"You should call your brother Itachi... he was kind of searching for you last night...Neji told him that you're with Pein..."

Itachi nodded already pulling out the cell. "No one knows better than Neji and me how protective my baby brother can be, right Neji?"

The brunette nodded shortly even as much as giving Itachi a small smile. "Yes... but it's one of his best qualities."

"I know Neji...he's being that way because he loves us both..." with that said Itachi put the little cell by the pale ear putting the silky black hair behind it first.

While Itachi was chatting with Sasuke Hidan looked at Neji looking at Itachi he couldn't quite figure out what was on Neji's mind right then.

When Itachi hung up Hidan was rather surprised when Neji shifted getting out from under his arm and stood up. "Um Itachi?" when the weasel looked at the brunette Neji made a motion with his head to follow him, which Itachi instantly did leaving Hidan with slightly parted jaw.

"Neji, where are you going?"

"We'll be right back..."

"But _where _you're going?"

"Shut up and drink your coffee I said we'll be right back!"

"Okay." He grumbled and watched the two leave pushing the heads together discussing something.

Pein interrupted his intense thinking by a low chuckle. "Dude... I'm ready to kiss your feet for introducing me with Itachi...seriously!"

"Eww, a beer will do. Anyway... it was all my evil scheme...I just knew you two will click!"

"Well...who knew you could be so...precise."

"Hey! Was that an insult?"

"Nah..." Pein grinned. "What do you think those two are discussing?"

"I'm pretty sure they're discussing us..."

"Yeah me too..."

The two beautiful male specimens returned smirking and pretty much hanging on each other's arms, he and Pein raised their eyebrows but they were kindly ignored.

"Now!" Itachi said importantly sitting back down beside Pein and looking all serious. "Who knows a hard-ass girl that hates men?"

Hidan broke out in giggles, he knew damn well what Itachi was talking about and he realised that they won't be informed why Neji wanted Itachi to follow him for and then he realised he is a dumb fuck... it was after all _him_ who stated last night that if Neji was uncomfortable talking about sex with him there was always Itachi... it made sense, Neji was probably asking how to get rid of the irritating soreness.

"Uh? What?" Pein looked dumbfounded but Itachi smiled and slid the pale fingers through Pein's orange hair.

"For my baby brother Sasuke... he needs a woman who absolutely hates men! Imagine the chase he would get..."

"Yeah...yeah!" Neji agreed rather animatedly. "But apart from him loving the chase he also has high standards... it won't be easy to find a match for your brother!"

As they started to plot an evil plan of Sasuke getting his desires fulfilled Hidan leaned back in his chair with a smile...

This felt good...

...

_An: that's the end... let me know what you think of the story and thank you for reading till the end._

_Meti..._


End file.
